Danza Con El Diablo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es una asesina de sangre fría a la que se le asigna la misión de eliminar a Eren Jaeger, para ello tendrá que hacerse pasar por guardaespaldas y acercarse a él, ¿Logrará su cometido?, ¿o se topará con algún imprevisto que la haga desistir? AU. LEMON
1. La Muerte Blanca

Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen (si lo fueran, serian un desma#$ xD), son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Se supone que debería adelantar capítulos de mis otros fanfics... pero no, a don chingón se le ocurre hacer más :v llevo 3 días escribiendo éste y no por falta de ideas, son tantas que se alargó más de lo que esperaba, así que lo divideré en capítulos, serán 3 (o eso espero), por lo pronto los dejo con el primero, que lo disfruten :3 (para quienes leen mis otros fanfics, los seguiré actualizando tranquis xD sólo denme algo de tiempo que la universidad apenas y me deja escribir ¬¬)

Datos extra: En esta historia Mikasa tiene 25 años y Eren 23 al igual que Armin.

* * *

-Así que tú eres la famosa "Muerte blanca", es un placer para mi conocerla- le dijo un hombre sentado tras su escritorio, se encontraban en una oscura habitación solo iluminada por una pequeña bombilla que apenas y daba algo de luz, el rostro de aquel hombre no era visible, las sombras ocultaban su identidad, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, sabía lo que aquel hombre le pediría.

-Déjese de tonterías y vayamos al grano- sentenció con firmeza y frialdad la azabache, Mikasa era su verdadero nombre, hubo un corto periodo de tiempo en el que reinó el silencio, sin embargo, se fue con la risa de aquel hombre que ocultaba su identidad.

-Tu reputación te precede, sabes muy bien el motivo por el que te he llamado…quiero que mates a una persona- le dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-Eso lo sé desde antes de venir, después de todo, no estoy aquí para contarle chistes, ¿cierto?- le dijo Mikasa con total seriedad, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, nuevamente aquel hombre comenzó a reír ante la fría expresión de la chica.

-No, pero deberías ser comediante… como sea, éste es tu objetivo- le dijo mientras le colocaba una foto en el escritorio, ella la tomó y la observó con cuidado, era un chico de tez un poco morena, con ojos color esmeralda y cabello marrón.

-Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, es hijo del famoso doctor e inventor Grisha Jaeger, la razón por la que lo deseo muerto es porque posee un dispositivo que…-

-No me interesa- le respondió la chica sin dejarlo terminar.

-¿Cómo dice?- le preguntó aquel hombre con cierta sorpresa, había tratado con muchos otros asesinos, pero nunca con alguien como ella.

-No me interesan sus motivos, yo sólo estoy aquí para eliminar a quien me diga, es una de mis reglas, y otra, es que quiero la mitad del dinero como anticipo y el resto una vez hecho el trabajo- le dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento guardando la foto de su objetivo.

-Me gusta esa actitud suya, de acuerdo tendrá lo que pide, pero antes de eso déjeme facilitarle un poco las cosas, el joven Jaeger se encuentra en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, está fuertemente vigilado las 24 horas del día, pero afortunadamente tenemos un contacto infiltrado, al parecer están contratando guardaespaldas, seguro que puede hacerse pasar por uno sin problema- le dijo a la chica mientras ella dejaba un papel sobre la mesa y se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espero el depósito en esa cuenta, cuando lo hayan hecho iré tras él, yo les avisaré cuando haya terminado el trabajo- finalizó la azabache antes de salir.

3 Días después…

Aquel desconocido con quien trató había cumplido, ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir con su parte, comenzó a prepararse, lo primero fue crearse un perfil falso como guardaespaldas profesional, tenía ciertos contactos que le facilitaron el documento sin problemas, y tan pronto como todo estuvo listo partió hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar a la mansión pudo notar que estaba totalmente vigilada, tal y como se lo habían comentado, llegó hasta un portón y en uno de los lados había una pequeña oficina, dentro se encontraba un guardia.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- le preguntó con algo de rudeza el imponente guardia, pero eso no asustaba a la chica en absoluto, más grandes habían caído ante sus habilidades.

-He venido por el puesto de guardaespaldas- se limitó a responder, el guardia rió ante su respuesta pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

-De acuerdo, llamaré al jefe de seguridad, espero que dures…- le dijo con un tono burlón mientras sacaba una radio.

Esperó fuera durante unos minutos hasta que pudo ver a un joven rubio dirigirse hacia ella, él estaba vestido de traje negro con lentes oscuros, al llegar junto a ella se quitó los lentes dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Hola, supongo que tú eres quien desea el puesto de guardaespaldas, mi nombre es Armin Arlert, Jefe de seguridad de la mansión Jaeger, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le dijo siendo respetuoso pero a la vez serio.

-Mikasa Ackerman- se limitó a responder con la fría expresión de siempre.

-Bien Mikasa, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que sígueme- dijo mientras daba la orden de abrir el gran portón, ella le siguió, mientras caminaban la chica observaba cada lugar en los que había vigilancia, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de la gran mansión. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el campo de entrenamiento de las fuerzas de seguridad.

-Bien, prepárate, quiero ver tus habilidades y si estas en la condición óptima que necesitamos- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De acuerdo- le respondió con serenidad.

Armin se dedicó a observarla en las pruebas físicas, de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, velocidad de reacción, manejo de las armas, etc. Resultó con la excelencia en cada una de las pruebas, algo que llamó mucho la atención del rubio, después de culminar con todo la acompañó hasta el portón.

-Eres bienvenida, con lo que he visto es suficiente, empiezas mañana mismo, el uniforme es de traje igual al que tengo, ven temprano ya que te entregaremos el equipo necesario, serás la escolta principal de Eren, ahora si me disculpas debo regresar a mis pendientes- le dijo mientras se retiraba de la entrada donde se encontraba el portón.

- _Parece que esto será más sencillo de lo que pensé-_ se dijo para sus adentros echándole un último vistazo a la gran mansión antes de partir, ese mismo día compró el traje que le habían encargado y se fue a su casa, el dinero no le faltaba, vivía muy bien gracias a lo que hacía, cenó y después se dedicó a hacer un plano de la mansión para poder comenzar a estructurar sus posibles rutas de escape después de completar el trabajo, estaba decidida a no tardarse demasiado en su misión.

Al día siguiente…

Había llegado temprano tal y como le pidieron, eran las 6 de la mañana y ya estaba dentro de la gran mansión, Armin le dio su equipo para comunicarse y su arma que todo el personal de seguridad debía portar además de un pequeño recorrido por la mansión.

-Bien Mikasa, es todo por mi parte, si tienes alguna pregunta puedes hacerla ahora- le dijo mientras se detenían frente a una gran puerta de madera.

-No tengo ninguna- respondió sin mucho interés, se le hacía extraño que durante todo ese tiempo y el recorrido no hubiera visto a su objetivo ni una vez.

-Bien, pues ahora te dejo con él- después abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba el castaño, estaba ejercitándose haciendo lagartijas, al notar su presencia el chico se puso de pie para recibirlos, sin embargo, la única prenda de ropa que tenía era un bóxer.

-Armin, buen día… ¿es ella?- preguntó el joven de ojos esmeralda con un ligero rubor.

-Buen día Eren, sí ella es quien será tu guardaespaldas, los dejaré para que se conozcan, tengo cosas que hacer- y dicho esto Armin salió de la habitación.

-Hola, mucho gusto- le dijo el chico extendiéndole su mano, ella solo lo miró sin decir ni una palabra.

-Oh ya veo, eres de esas personas que casi no les gusta hablar, mmm al menos, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- le decía retirando su mano y llevándosela a la nuca el joven.

-Mikasa- le respondió secamente la azabache.

-Bueno Mikasa, es un gusto conocerte, cómo ya sabrás yo soy Eren, mi amigo Armin me ha hablado de tus sorprendentes habilidades y quiero pedirte un favor…- dijo el castaño mirándola directamente a los ojos con determinación.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la chica un poco extrañada.

-¡Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes sobre defensa personal!- exclamó el chico con entusiasmo.

- _Es un completo estúpido, si supiera que pienso acabar con su vida-_ pensó la azabache.

-No- le respondió la chica con total indiferencia.

-¡Oh vamos!, tú eres una profesional en esto, quiero aprender a pelear para que no vuelva a pasar lo…- se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera pudo completar la oración, Mikasa pudo notar el cambio de expresión en su rostro, de estar animado pasó a un estado melancólico en instantes.

-¿Para que no pase qué cosa?- le preguntó la chica fingiendo interés, era imposible que sintiera siquiera lástima por el chico cuando no la había tenido por ninguna de sus víctimas.

-Nada… en fin, ¿Me enseñarás?- le insistió secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Ya te dije, No- fue la respuesta que le dio la azabache aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

-Jeje, de acuerdo, por hoy no te insistiré más, pero lo haré todos los días hasta que aceptes- sentenció Eren sonriendo nuevamente.

- _Idiota-_ pensó Mikasa, después de su pequeña conversación el chico se vistió y fue al comedor para desayunar, la chica lo seguía y mientras lo hacía observaba con mucha atención los alrededores, debía conocer todo el perímetro para que llegado el momento escapara sin problemas. El castaño tomó asiento y las sirvientas le dieron su desayuno, 2 huevos estrellados, 1 pan tostado, una manzana y jugo de naranja, por su parte la azabache se quedó parada a su lado.

-Mikasa, ¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó señalando su plato.

-No- le respondió, ella no había desayunado nada y, aunque ciertamente tenía hambre, no le iba a aceptar nada.

-Estoy seguro que no has comido nada, por favor acepta por lo menos la manzana- insistió el castaño regalándole una sonrisa.

-No tengo hambre- recalcó en un tono un poco molesto, él lo percibió y dejó de insistirle, simplemente se dedicó a comer en silencio.

- _Hasta que por fin cerró la boca-_ pensó la chica, Eren terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, decidió salir fuera de la mansión, siempre le había gustado dar un paseo matutino por el jardín, llevaba puesto una camisa negra ajustada, pantaloncillos cortos de color café claro y tenis converse.

-Sabes, me gusta mucho dar este tipo de paseos, ver la naturaleza y a los pajarillos, considero que perdemos mucho tiempo…distrayéndonos en cosas que no valen la pena, queremos ver maravillas fuera de este mundo pero no somos capaces de apreciar las que nos rodean- decía el castaño con la mirada al cielo.

Las palabras del chico lograron hacer reflexionar un poco a la azabache, tenía sentido sí, pero desde hace mucho su vida solo eran las sombras, le era imposible apreciar algo bueno en un mundo que a sus ojos estaba tan podrido.

El día transcurrió sin problemas, Eren intentaba de alguna manera lograr entablar una conversación con Mikasa pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, y sin darse cuenta, de intento tras intento, el atardecer llegó.

El chico se encontraba en la sala, al parecer tendría visitas ya que tenía la mesa de centro llena de botanas, refresco y su consola de videojuegos conectada a su gran pantalla de plasma de 60 pulgadas, y así fue, al poco tiempo llegaron otros 3 chicos.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos!- exclamó el castaño saludando a los recién llegados, se trataba de sus amigos del colegio que por motivos de seguridad debió dejar.

-¿Qué tal viejo?, ha pasado un tiempo sin verte- le dijo Reiner, uno de los 3 chicos.

-Sí, casi 3 meses, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por allá?- preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica el castaño.

-Aburridas, ya sabes, la escuela no es precisamente un lugar muy divertido- le dijo Connie cruzándose de brazos.

-Je, tú tan holgazán como siempre- bromeó el castaño, de pronto miraron al único de ellos que no había saludado ni nada.

-Oye Jean, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Connie pasando su mano frente a la vista del mencionado sin lograr captar su atención.

-Ya lo perdimos…- comentó Reiner mirando hacia otro lado y percatándose de la presencia de la chica, algo que no habían notado ya que ni siquiera habló o se movió durante ese tiempo, sólo le limitaba a observarlos.

-Oye Eren…- llamó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó volteando a verle.

-No sabía que estabas…muy bien acompañado- dijo mientras se recargaba en el brazo izquierdo del castaño.

-¡N…no, ella solo es mi guardaespaldas!- contestó ruborizado.

- _Así que sólo es su guardaespaldas… entonces no habrá problema si la conquisto-_ pensó Jean imaginándose cosas en la cabeza, finalmente reaccionó y se acercó a la azabache arreglándose el cabello.

-Hola preciosa- le dijo en un tono seductor parándose al lado de la chica, Mikasa simplemente lo miró con frialdad.

-Sabes estaba pensando, que quizá después de salir de tu trabajo podríamos salir a cenar en algún lugar, el que tú eli- un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo le impidió continuar su intento de conquista, propinado por la misma chica.

-Al parecer no le gustó la idea- comentó Connie con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Viejo, ¿a qué chica le gustaría que un tipo con cara de caballo la invitara a salir?- decía Reiner entre risas, mientras tanto Jean se paraba nuevamente con la mano puesta en su nariz, al ver a la azabache decidió alejarse por el bien de su integridad física.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado… ¿Están listos para las retas hijos míos?- dijo Eren a los demás de forma retadora.

-¡Ja!, te voy a patear el trasero, ¡prende esa cosa!- exclamó Jean sentándose en el sofá de golpe tomando un control del Xbox.

Los chicos se acomodaron listos para jugar, las "retas" del día de hoy eran nada menos que de "Gears Of War 3", seleccionaron sus personajes y el juego comenzó, ganaba el que más muertes hiciera, pasaron un buen rato jugando, a tal punto que ni se dieron cuenta de cuando la noche llegó, Mikasa estaba realmente aburrida, no entendía cómo podían pasar tanto tiempo el algo que le parecía tan estúpido.

-Eres un jodido vicio Eren- dijo Jean dedicándole una mirada asesina al mencionado.

-No te preocupes Jean, sólo moriste unas 44 veces, 10 menos que la última vez- le contestó el castaño burlándose.

-¿Cómo demonios ganarte si eres un maldito genio?- comentó Connie.

-Eso es una desventaja para nosotros- agregó Reiner mientras los otros dos chicos asentían con la cabeza.

-No sean niñitas- dijo Eren ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Connie parándose de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Reiner al chico rapado.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Son las 8:20, ¿por qué?- insistió Eren con curiosidad.

-Le dije a Sasha que la vería en el cine a las 8:35, ¡diablos!- el tiempo no era suficiente para que lograra llegar a la hora acordada.

-Oye tranquilo, puedo llevarte hasta el cine sin problemas- le dijo el rubio a Connie.

-¿En serio?, gracias hermano, pero tenemos que irnos ya- dijo el rapado apresurado, el tiempo corría y Sasha odiaba la impuntualidad, algo en lo que Connie tenía problemas.

-Pues bien, vámonos ya, Eren, gracias por invitarnos, nos la hemos pasado tan bien como siempre, esperamos que todo esto termine pronto- dijo Reiner despidiéndose del mencionado.

-Sí, gracias a ustedes por venir, estar encerrado no es algo que disfruto, espero verlos pronto nuevamente- dijo mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

Los 3 chicos finalmente partieron de la casa del castaño, posteriormente Eren limpió el desastre que quedó en la sala, cuando por fin terminó notó que Mikasa estaba sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados, con la misma expresión de todo el día.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste en la mañana?... acerca de perder el tiempo en tonterías, pienso que eso hiciste durante las últimas… 3 horas- le dijo la azabache tranquilamente, el castaño la miró confuso, pero se alegraba que al menos se hubiera animado a hablarle.

-Sí, recuerdo lo que dije, pero pienso que te equivocas al pensar que he perdido mi tiempo- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa, algo que desconcertó a la chica.

-Tal vez realmente no estaba haciendo algo productivo, pero el convivir con ellos y divertirnos mientras jugamos, es algo que fortalece nuestros lazos de amistad, el compartir momentos con ellos es lo importante, por eso pienso que no es una pérdida de tiempo- le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la azabache, ante sus palabras ella se sorprendió ligeramente, pero no lo demostró físicamente.

-Como sea… es hora de irme- dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuarto donde guardaban las armas.

-Te veo mañana, buenas noches Mikasa- le dijo el castaño a la mencionada.

-Ajá- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Dejó el arma que le habían dado en aquel cuarto y apagó el dispositivo por el que se comunicaba, salió de la mansión y se dirigió a su casa, fue un día bastante productivo para ella, la estructura de su plano tomaba forma, sin embargo, se llevaría quizás una semana para que el plano estuviera listo, esto debido a lo grande que era la mansión, era algo que le disgustaba pero tendría que hacerlo, nada podría salir mal en su plan, siempre y cuando siguiera las reglas que siempre había tenido las cuales eran: 1.- No involucrarse emocionalmente con el objetivo, 2.- No tardar más de semana y media en cumplir con el trabajo, 3.- No confíes en nadie, 4.-No importan los motivos de por qué quieren muerta a la persona y 5.- Siempre se cobra la mitad antes y la otra mitad después de terminar el trabajo.

Los días fueron trascurriendo, todo marchaba justo con lo planeado, incluso el hecho de que le ofrecieran quedarse en la mansión para que no viajara tan seguido facilitó las cosas. Eren seguía insistiendo en que ella le enseñara a luchar pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, él era demasiado amable con ella, algo que detestaba al principio pero que poco a poco le fue tomando menos importancia, sin darse cuenta incluso ya le aceptaba por lo menos un café en las mañanas, aunque se mantuviera en silencio mientras él comía.


	2. El Pasado De Mikasa

6 Días después…

- _Finalmente, hoy será el día-_ pensó Mikasa mientras guardaba sus planos bajo la cama, se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se puso su uniforme y esperó a que el joven castaño saliera de su habitación, finalmente tras unos minutos de espera la puerta se abrió.

-Buen día Mikasa, ¿dormiste bien?- saludó el chico sonriendo como siempre.

-Sí- le respondió de una manera diferente a la acostumbrada, incluso el castaño se sorprendió. Al igual que todos los días bajó a desayunar con la chica azabache siguiéndolo, y por primera vez ella se sentó a comer con él.

-¿Te pasa algo?, estas algo…extraña el día de hoy- le preguntó el castaño muy desconcertado.

-Todo está bien- le respondió ella con total calma, y después le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Tú sí que eres extraña- le respondió Eren riendo un poco.

Al terminar el desayuno el chico tenía la intención de dibujar un poco, pero lo haría fuera, específicamente cerca de la piscina, así que tomó lápiz y una libreta donde siempre solía hacer sus dibujos y se puso en marcha con la azabache siguiéndole.

Al llegar junto a la piscina se sentó en la silla que había, y una vez que estuvo cómodo comenzó a dibujar, la mañana era fresca y con el aire soplando con fuerza jugando con la cabellera de Eren y la azabache.

 _-Debería sentir lástima por ti, no eres igual a los demás malditos que he asesinado, pero hace mucho que estoy vacía y no siento nada-_ pensaba la chica mientras observaba a Eren.

-Estoy harto de esto- dijo el chico sacando a Mikasa de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó tratando de sonar natural.

-Estar aquí, encerrado como un animal de zoológico… pero supongo que yo también tengo la culpa de ello, sé muy bien que vendrán a matarme, pero su razón para hacerlo es incluso estúpida- dijo el castaño con furia en indignación.

-¿Lo es realmente?- le preguntó ella con seriedad, tal vez ya había sido descubierta así que estaba alerta por cualquier cosa que pasara.

-Sí… desarrollé junto con mi padre una inteligencia artificial capaz de realizar cualquier labor por medio de chips que se le pueden insertar, pero… al querer presentarlo como algo para ayudar a la humanidad, los líderes militares lo vieron como "el arma perfecta", mi padre y yo nos negamos a revelar la información sobre su construcción, y ahora ellos intentan matarnos para conseguirla, no les importa nada en absoluto…- El chico había mostrado una parte de él que la azabache nunca había conocido, una parte donde con solo escuchar el tono de su voz se notaba el odio y repulsión que todo aquello le generaba.

- _Detesto saber los motivos de esta misión…-_ pensó Mikasa cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes.

El castaño no dijo nada más durante una hora que estuvo en la piscina, terminó su dibujo y se levantó, asentó la libreta en la silla y después se acercó un poco a la azabache.

-Siento que hayas escuchado eso…- le dijo con la mirada baja y sintiendo vergüenza.

-No importa, no hablaremos de ello – le respondió Mikasa.

-Gracias- contestó dedicándole una sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente moriría, aun sonreía, era algo que Mikasa consideró único en él, sin importar que tan mal le tratará, o que tan mala fuera la situación, él siempre sonreía.

-Oye…- le llamó ella logrando obtener su atención.

-¿Aún quieres que te enseñe algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?- le preguntó al castaño, los ojos le brillaron al escuchar la propuesta de la chica, y simplemente pudo asentir como niño emocionado.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde entrenaban los elementos de seguridad de la mansión y cada uno se preparó para el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, atácame- le dijo la chica colocándose en posición.

Eren tomó impulso y corrió hacia ella, lanzó un golpe pero Mikasa tomó su muñeca y se colocó de espaldas al castaño para usar su cuerpo como una catapulta y dejarlo derribado en el piso.

-Nunca te lances de esa manera a tu oponente, si yo hubiese tenido una daga ya la tendrías en el pecho, intentemos de nuevo- le dijo dejando que el chico se levantara, nuevamente se colocó en posición esperando el siguiente movimiento del castaño.

El chico se puso en guardia pero de una mala manera, de nuevo se acercó a la azabache de manera más cautelosa e intentó golpearla, pero ella esquivó su puño con facilidad y le propinó un puñetazo directo a la cara.

-Las manos arriba, si tu ataque es evadido y encima tu defensa es mala estás acabado, y otra cosa, muévete, de esa manera le harás un poco más difícil a tu adversario que logre golpearte- le aconsejó nuevamente la chica.

-E…está bien- respondió el castaño con una lagrimita en sus ojos, Mikasa no era tan suave al momento de golpearlo.

El entrenamiento continuó, a pesar de los nulos intentos de Eren por siquiera lograr asestar un golpe certero, sin embargo, estaba aprendiendo bastante, lo suficiente para que no cualquiera le pateara el trasero, lo inteligente y estratégico que era le ayudaban mucho, pero eran nada en comparación a la experiencia de la azabache.

Al terminar, el castaño estaba exhausto, tenía marcas de los golpes que le había propinado la chica en el rostro, y algunos raspones debido a las veces en que fue derribado.

-Así que aquí están- llamó Armin llegando junto a Eren.

-Hola amigo, ¿alguna novedad?- preguntó el castaño recuperando el aliento.

-Sí… nos hemos enterado de que un asesino conocido como "la muerte blanca" está tras de ti- le mencionó el rubio tranquilamente como si eso no le preocupara.

-Ya veo…- se limitó a responder Eren con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Tranquilo, ya hemos tomado medidas por si llegase a aparecer, además tienes a Mikasa para protegerte- dijo a su amigo colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, y después mirando a la mencionada, ella simplemente asintió con su fría expresión de siempre.

 _-Si supieran que ese asesino y yo, somos la misma persona…-_ pensó la chica sin quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio y al castaño.

-Además hay otra cosa que debo decirte…- continuó el rubio en una actitud más seria mientras se quitaba sus lentes oscuros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño mirando a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

-Tu padre… está desaparecido, al parecer atacaron el lugar donde se refugiaba y mataron a todos, pero no encontraron su cadáver, quizá aún esté vivo, pero no quisiera darte falsas ilusiones… lo siento- le dijo finalmente el rubio dejando al castaño en shock durante unos instantes, cuando por fin logró digerirlo corrió hacia su habitación evitando mirar a cualquier persona.

El rubio ya se lo esperaba así que no hizo nada por detenerlo, en su lugar solo lo observó hasta perderlo de vista y luego miró a la azabache.

-Mikasa, síguelo, no vaya a intentar una tontería- le dijo el rubio a la mencionada, ella solo asintió y fue tras el castaño.

Al llegar a la habitación del chico la puerta estaba cerrada, intentó abrirla pero tenía llave, entendió entonces que lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio, así que solo fue por una silla para esperar a que saliera. El tiempo pasó y Eren no salía, incluso ya habían dado las 7 de la noche y seguía ahí dentro, la azabache estaba harta y buscó a la ama de llaves para poder entrar en la habitación, una vez que consiguió la llave fue y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- _Es increíble que todo el maldito día estuviera encerrado, ahora tengo más ganas de matarlo y largarme de aquí-_ pensó la chica entrando en la habitación.

Apenas entró sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol que inundaba la habitación, había varias botellas de tequila y otros tragos tirados por la habitación, y ahí estaba él, sosteniendo un vaso medio vacío de quien sabe que porquería, para su sorpresa no se veía tan ebrio como pensaba que lo estaría, al parecer tenía resistencia a las bebidas embriagantes.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- le preguntó con crudeza la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

- _Genial, traté de ser amable todo el día para llegar a estar sola con él en este lugar, si hubiera sabido que se embriagaría y estaríamos solos gracias a ello, ni siquiera me habría molestado-_ pensó la chica ocultando su molestia.

-Qué importa- le respondió sin ánimos y después tomó todo el contenido que le quedaba a su vaso.

-Luces como un estúpido perdedor- dijo ella tomando asiento en una esquina de la cama.

- _Llegó el momento, me encargaré de que sea rápido, para cuando descubran el cuerpo, yo estaré a kilómetros de éste lugar-_ pensó Mikasa tratando de acercarse lo más posible a él.

-Lo sé… pero me siento tan jodidamente inútil, soy incapaz de proteger a alguien- decía mientras llenaba su vaso nuevamente.

-¿Y embriagándote piensas que lograrás cambiar la cosas?, tu padre no volverá por hacer esto- dijo sin importarle que sonara insensible, se llevó una mano tras la espalda y comenzó a sacar una pequeña daga escondida entre la muñeca de su traje.

-¿ACASO HAS VISTO COMO ACABAN CON LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAS JUSTO FRENTE A TUS OJOS?, ¿TE HAS SENTIDO TAN IMPOTENTE POR NO PODER PROTEGER LO QUE AMAS?- gritó el castaño con furia desahogándose finalmente, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

-¡Cuando era pequeño vi cómo le arrancaban la vida a mi madre después de que un maldito infeliz la violara!… quería hacer de todo con tal de ayudarla pero… ¡no pude siquiera moverme!, incluso me oriné en los pantalones por el miedo, y ahora, por mi culpa, mi padre quizás está muerto- cada palabra era amarga y cruda, Mikasa se había quedado en shock ante las palabras que él había dicho.

"¿acaso has visto como acaban con la vida de alguien a quien amas justo frente a tus ojos?, ¿te has sentido tan impotente por no poder proteger lo que amas?", esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la azabache, recuerdos venían a su memoria, recuerdos que creyó enterrados pero que ahora habían vuelto atormentándola más de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir algo, el dolor en su alma.

-Discúlpame…- dijo el castaño mirando al suelo ya más calmado.

-Te… Te comprendo- le respondió ella, Eren levantó la mirada ante las palabras de la chica y entonces pudo verlo, aquellos ojos sin vida se habían ido, en su lugar ahora veía unos ojos llenos de dolor, pero sobretodo, lucían llenos de vida, las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar.

-¿C…Cómo?- atinó a preguntarle el castaño desconcertado.

Ella simplemente lo miró a los ojos unos instantes, después tomó una botella de tequila que estaba abierta y le dio un profundo trago.

-Yo…alguna vez tuve un hermano, su nombre era Levi, él era un experto en el manejo de cualquier arma, sus habilidades comparadas con las mías hacen que yo parezca una novata, siempre fue alguien que perseguía la justicia, pero lo hacía por propia mano ya que los que debían protegernos no hacían nada, yo lo admiraba, era una persona intachable a pesar de lo que hacía, pero un día…- decía la azabache cerrando sus puños con fuerza y más lágrimas cayendo lentamente.

-Estábamos tranquilos en casa cuando unos hombres llegaron y nos atacaron, mi hermano los superaba con facilidad en el combate pero… uno de ellos me tomó a mi amenazando con matarme si no se rendía, él soltó su arma, una catana con grabados personalizados en la hoja, era su favorita… cuando lo hizo, el perro malnacido me arrojó lejos y atacaron todos juntos a mi hermano, tomaron su propia arma y le hicieron cortes por todo el cuerpo, recuerdo los gritos de dolor de él y las risas de esos hijos de perra…- Eren se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que ella había vivido, la chica dio otro trago a la botella y se dispuso a continuar.

-Yo me quedé escondida en un lugar de la casa, por alguna razón no quisieron matarme, y cuando por fin se fueron corrí hacia el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano, lo habían hecho pedazos… lloré por horas al lado de su cuerpo hasta que llegaron miembros de la policía militar, alguien les había llamado probablemente por los desgarradores gritos, al verme sola y llena de sangre les pareció correcto llevarme para entrevistarme acerca de lo sucedido, pero a pesar de todo, jamás dieron con sus asesinos, ni porque tuvieran 2 cuerpos de aquellos a quien mi hermano logró asesinar en su intento por defenderme, después de eso me quedé sola, no tenía padres, ellos nos habían abandonado cuando yo apenas tenía un año, la única familia que me quedaba se había esfumado, a partir de ello juré volverme fuerte, pasé hambre, frío, sufrimiento… todo eso me convirtió en lo que soy ahora- dijo Mikasa aguantando la rabia.

-¿En guardaespaldas?- preguntó el castaño, la chica lo miró con algo de confusión, era cierto, se le había olvidado que estaba fingiendo ser su guardaespaldas.

-Sí…- le respondió desviando su mirada de la de él, se sentía extraña.

-Es algo…lindo de tu parte- le dijo Eren con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de lindo?- preguntó ella con cierta amargura en el tono de su voz.

-Todo, el querer dar tu vida para que alguien más no pase por lo mismo que tú, es algo admirable de ti- le respondió sentándose al lado de ella, Mikasa se quedó sin palabras, en sus ojos se notaba que se había sorprendido ante esas palabras.

-P…pero- trató de decir algo pero entonces sintió como el castaño le tomaba de la mano.

-Yo creo, que tú eres una buena persona, a pesar que desde el primer día me ignorabas, hoy pude ver a través de esa frialdad y eres una persona sensible en el fondo…- ella estaba totalmente desconcertada, lo siguiente que pudo sentir era como Eren la envolvía en un abrazo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido un abrazo?, ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

Duraron varios minutos en silencio, no había palabras que pudieran describir la situación, finalmente el castaño la liberó de sus brazos y le secó las lágrimas a la chica.

-Tú y yo hemos pasado por cosas terribles, pero ya no tenemos por qué estar solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro- le dijo Eren a la azabache.

-S…sí- fue la respuesta de ella, se quedaron platicando un rato más hasta que el sueño y alcohol hicieron que Eren se quedara totalmente dormido, ella lo acomodó mejor sobre la cama y lo cubrió con una sábana, después se quedó observándolo muy pensativa.

- _Se supone que debo matarte, para eso es que vine aquí, debes…morir-_ pensó la chica sacando la pequeña daga y alzando su mano para asestar la puñalada, un rayo iluminó la habitación del castaño, la mano de Mikasa temblaba.

- _¿P…por qué no puedo?, lo he hecho cientos de veces… ¿Por qué contigo… es diferente?-_ se preguntaba internamente, agitó la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos.

- _No importa, ¡Tienes que morir!-_ pensó dejando caer su mano con la daga.


	3. Infiltrado

Y adivinen qué?, se me volvió a alargar el fanfic xD no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos más me lleve terminarlo, en fin, por ahora los dejo con el capítulo 3

* * *

"Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro", se detuvo al recordar esas palabras de apenas un rato, la daga se había quedado a centímetros del pecho de Eren, su mano seguía temblando, finalmente, tras unos instantes, volvió a guardar el arma blanca y procedió a retirarse de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó parada unos momentos, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, de nuevo un rayo iluminó el pasillo en el que se encontraba, la lluvia comenzó a caer intensamente en las afueras, con paso suave se dirigió a su habitación, la cual, se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que la del castaño, entró en su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

 _-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?... ¡Mierda!-_ pensó colocándose sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

- _Se supone que tengo mis estúpidas reglas para evitar que pase esto, y ahora me he involucrado con él… he torturado y asesinado a tantos de una manera más cruel, comparado con ello, clavar una simple daga en el corazón de alguien debería ser pan comido para mí, ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo con él?-_ se reprochaba una y otra vez, pero a pesar de darle vueltas al asunto no hallaba respuesta, se tiró en la cama con la vista hacia el techo.

- _Hermano… creí que podría llegar a ser como tú…juré seguir el legado que dejaste, pero fue tan fácil decirlo, la policía no pudo hallar a tus asesinos en aquel entonces, pero yo si pude hacerlo, tuvieron un final más trágico del que ellos te dieron, pero a pesar de ello, eso no calmó a mi corazón, sólo conseguí… hacerme más cruel e insensible…-_ su mirada reflejaba tristeza, de nuevo había lágrimas que rogaban salir de su prisión, recordaba cómo aquellas personas rogaban por su vida mientras ella les daba un lento y doloroso final.

- _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… seguro que tú sabrías que hacer-_ Pensó cerrando sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas lograban escapar.

Y así, entre tantos pensamientos que tenía, cayó dormida, durante esa noche no paró de llover y relampaguear, ya había pasado más de semana y media tratando de matar al castaño, hubo momentos en los que bien pudo hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente para ella siempre alguien aparecía o los observaba, el único lugar sin tanta vigilancia era su habitación, algo que le parecía muy extraño.

Al día siguiente…

Todo parecía normal, Mikasa cuidaba de Eren ya que la resaca se estaba encargando de cobrarle su día de alcohol, por la cara que traía el castaño, sabía que estaba arrepentido de haber tomado tanto. Se encontraban en una de sus ya acostumbradas caminatas mañaneras por el jardín, el chico necesitaba aire fresco o sentía que se iba a asfixiar.

-Esto no me parece una buena idea, deberías estar descansando un poco, apenas y puedes caminar- comentó la azabache al ver cómo el castaño arrastraba los pies.

-Olvídalo, sólo necesito tomar un respiro, ya es suficiente para mí aguantar este encierro- respondió siguiendo con su caminata. De pronto, una mujer de cabello rubio pasó cerca de ellos.

-Buenos días, con todo respeto, luce terrible- comentó aquella mujer.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad, Mikasa sólo se limitó a observar a la chica, era de baja estatura, el cabello lo tenía amarrado con un moño y un flequillo le cubría parte del ojo derecho, sus ojos eran azules y transmitían frialdad, vestía con el típico traje de seguridad, así que era obvio que formaba parte de dicho cuerpo, sin embargo, nunca durante toda su estancia la había visto, y al parecer, Eren tampoco.

-Me disculpo, mi nombre es Annie Leonhart, soy un nuevo elemento de seguridad- respondió ella amablemente.

-No sabía que se habían integrado más elementos…- mencionó la azabache.

-Hoy es mi primer día, por ello es que no me habían visto antes- dijo la rubia mirando a Mikasa tranquilamente.

-Ya veo- se limitó a responder la azabache.

-Es un gusto conocerle, señor- dijo Annie al chico castaño.

-¿S…señor?, oye te informaron mal, apenas tengo 23- comentó Eren, haciendo puchero.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- comentó Armin llegando al lugar, logrando tener la atención de los presentes, después se acercó al castaño y lo tocó del hombro sonriéndole.

-Armin… ¿por qué no me habías dicho antes?- le preguntó Eren al mencionado.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que ya tenía cubierto el asunto de aquel asesino?- decía a su amigo tranquilamente, Mikasa sólo lo escuchaba con atención.

-Sí…- respondió el castaño esperando una respuesta.

-He mejorado la vigilancia en toda la mansión, incluso he instalado trampas en caso de un ataque, y como medida extra está ella, Annie tiene el mismo potencial que Mikasa, son los dos mejores elementos con los que contamos, así que serás casi intocable- le dijo Armin, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su crudo amigo.

-Te lo agradezco, Armin, pero lo que más quisiera, es tener mi vida de antes- comentó el castaño bajando la mirada ligeramente con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, esto pasará pronto, prometo que no te sucederá nada- trató de animar el rubio a su amigo.

-Eso espero- le respondió, sonriendo levemente con un poco de esperanza.

- _Yo no diría lo mismo, tan solo ayer estuve a punto de matarlo…-_ se decía Mikasa internamente, un recuerdo fugaz de lo sucedido el día anterior se le vino a la mente, desvió la mirada al suelo, frunciendo el ceño al recordar nuevamente el momento en que Eren la abrazaba.

- _¿Por qué ese momento se me viene a la mente una y otra vez?-_ se maldijo internamente intentando dejar de pensar en ello.

-Mikasa…- le llamó alguien, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿sí?- atinó a decir, mientras los demás la miraban curiosos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Eren acercándose a ella, y después colocándole su mano en la mejilla. Ella se sorprendió por la repentina acción del castaño, lo miró directamente a los ojos, apreciando su color esmeralda. Él se había acercado demasiado provocando que ella se sonrojara ligeramente.

-N…No es nada- respondió, desviando la mirada, pero conservando ese semblante serio que la caracterizaba.

-¿Segura?- volvió a insistir el castaño.

-Claro- se limitó a responder volviendo a controlarse.

-Por cierto, Eren, deberías arreglarte, luces fatal- comentó Armin riendo un poco.

-Créeme que no sólo luzco así- dijo el castaño sonriendo divertido.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, Annie, continua con tu ronda, los veré luego- dijo el rubio, alejándose después de dar instrucciones.

-Sí, con su permiso, continuare con mi labor- se despidió la chica rubia de igual manera.

Eren solo asintió, después volvió a mirar a su compañera, notando que una vez más estaba pensativa, decidió no preguntarle nada pues no quería presionarla, y tampoco ganarse una paliza.

El día transcurría tan tranquilo como siempre, pasó un tiempo acostado en una hamaca de red que ató a dos árboles, después se relajó tomando un baño en su piscina, incluso escuchando música a todo volumen en su habitación, pero siempre, en cada lugar en el que estaba, pudo ver que la azabache estaba pensativa.

Durante todo el día casi no cruzaron palabra, el castaño no hizo más que observarla y preguntarse el por qué ella se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, la tarde cayó tan rápidamente que los días se le hacían cortos, era curioso, antes de que Mikasa llegara a su vida, todo lo que hacía era por mera rutina, pero desde que ella apareció, parecía volver a disfrutar de todo lo que hacía, como antes de todos los problemas que su invento había acarreado.

Se encontraba sentado en el extremo de una de las bancas de madera que había en el jardín, observando cómo el sol se ocultaba lentamente, la azabache estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto que el castaño, en el mismo estado de todo el día.

-¿Lo extrañas, cierto?- preguntó Eren, sin apartar su mirada de la puesta de sol.

Mikasa lo miró seriamente, sin embargo, él no dejaba de mirar hacia el cielo, ella dirigió su mirar hacia la misma dirección que el castaño.

-Sí…- respondió, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Él debe estar orgulloso de ti, donde quiera que se encuentre- dijo estando un poco pensativo.

-También tu madre debe estarlo- comentó la azabache, hubo un corto silencio, el viento sopló, jugando con la cabellera de ambos.

-Antes de que ella muriera… yo me portaba muy mal, era un total desconsiderado, y… cuando murió, me di cuenta del gran error que cometí, el no haberla valorado cuando estuvo ahí para mi…- decía Eren, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

- _Tú eres un alma pura… lo he pensado durante todo el día, tomaste esa mala experiencia y creaste algo para ayudar a la humanidad, en cambio yo, busqué la venganza sin importarme nada en lo absoluto… sólo quería que pagaran por lo que habían hecho, me convertí en aquello que tanto odié alguna vez, una asesina de sangre fría… y tú, pedazo de idiota, lograste tocar algo que pensé haber perdido por completo, mi corazón…-_ pensaba Mikasa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Nunca pensé… que podría llegar a confiar tanto en ti, como para contarte sobre algo que…bueno, casi nadie sabe- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

- _¿Por qué tienes que ser así?... cada vez estoy dudando más, siento que no puedo matarte, no mereces morir en manos de alguien como yo… no lo mereces-_ seguía pensando la azabache, era una lucha interna por lo que debía hacer y lo que realmente era correcto, jamás pensó llegar a estar en tal situación.

-Tú eres el único al que le he contado sobre mi pasado…- comentó la chica mirándolo directamente.

-Pienso que eres alguien especial, Mikasa- dijo el castaño, la chica no se inmutó físicamente, pero muy dentro de ella sentía una extraña sensación de calidez, no sabía si disfrutar de esa sensación u odiarse por seguir involucrándose más con él.

-¿Qué puedo tener de especial?- preguntó ella apartando la mirada de él.

-No sabría decírtelo con palabras, pero… hay algo en ti que me llama mucho la atención- respondió Eren posando su mirada en ella, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡N…no me refiero a que m…me gustes o algo así!- dijo ruborizado, y asustado de que ella lo interpretara de otra manera y acabara con un moretón en la cara.

-Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que no te parezco atractiva?- decía Mikasa mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Qué?, n…no, quiero decir, sí me pareces a…atractiva- balbuceaba el castaño, levantándose desconcertado por la reacción que ella había tenido, era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa con fuerza, su mirada era fría e intimidante, el castaño estaba nervioso de lo que ella pudiera hacerle, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero después de unos instantes de no sentir nada los abrió nuevamente.

-¿No vas a… golpearme?- preguntó con temor, ella sólo sonrió ligeramente y lo soltó.

-No, se supone que mi trabajo es cuidar tu trasero- respondió ella sonriendo divertida, el castaño quedó desconcertado al verla tan sonriente, aun así, rápidamente sacó su teléfono y le tomó una fotografía a la chica.

-¿Por qué me tomas una foto?- preguntó, regresando a su semblante serio.

-Para mostrarte que te vez muy linda cuando sonríes- dijo Eren, mostrándole la foto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y después le dio la espalda al chico.

-Eres un idiota- comentó Mikasa, el castaño se quedó confundido, incapaz de comprender el rápido cambio de humor que tenía su acompañante.

- _No cabe duda, sin importar qué tan inteligente sea, jamás podré comprender a las mujeres-_ pensó el castaño con una gotita estilo anime cayéndole.

Por su parte, la azabache estaba cruzada de brazos, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, no estaba enojada con él, sino consigo misma, seguía rompiendo las reglas que se había impuesto, y lo peor, es que comenzaba a pensar que no era tan malo después de todo.

-Mikasa, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó con nerviosismo el castaño.

Ella exhaló, juntó toda la calma del mundo, y trató de volver a ese autocontrol que sólo él podía romper de alguna manera, sentía que las cosas se le salían de las manos por momentos, pero ella era fuerte, demasiado como para caer tan fácil, se dio la vuelta y lo encaró tranquilamente.

-Claro…- respondió, como si nada hubiera pasado, Eren se quedaba todavía más confundido, en cuestión de unos minutos había estado sonriendo, después enojada y ahora tranquila de nuevo.

-Señor Eren- llamó Annie, llegando junto a ellos.

-Enserio, Annie, no tienes que decirme señor, sólo llámame por mi nombre, ¿sí?- propuso el castaño haciendo puchero, que lo llamaran señor a sus 23 años era algo que le desagradaba.

-Cómo diga, señor- volvió a decir la rubia, el castaño sólo se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó la azabache sin rodeos.

-Armin me ha pedido que acompañe a Eren para la cena, y me dijo que quiere verte en su oficina- respondió la rubia, sin inmutarse por la intensa mirada de Mikasa.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá- dijo la azabache, seguidamente se puso en camino a la oficina del jefe de seguridad.

La noche por fin había caído, el castaño fue al comedor de la mansión y encendió el televisor que había en la pared frente a él, la rubia se quedó parada a su lado relevando temporalmente a Mikasa, mientras pasaba de canal, notó que un noticiero pasaba un reportaje acerca del lugar donde estaba su padre, y que habían atacado haciendo una masacre, mientras se relataba lo sucedido pasaban imágenes de los cuerpos tirados por todo el lugar.

" ** _Hasta el momento, no se ha encontrado rastro del doctor Jaeger, quien desapareció el día de ayer después de que atacaran su casa en las montañas, la policía militar ha intensificado las labores de búsqueda pero se cree que probablemente haya muerto por…"_** el televisor se apagó súbitamente, el castaño buscó el control para encenderlo nuevamente, pero éste lo tenía Annie.

-No es una buena idea que vea ese tipo de cosas, los medios siempre mienten, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie- comentó la rubia tranquilamente, después dejó el control del televisor en la mesa.

-Tienes razón- dijo Eren, seguidamente entraron las sirvientas con la cena que le habían preparado.

En la oficina del jefe de seguridad…

-¿Me mandó llamar?- preguntó ella, acercándose al escritorio donde se encontraba Armin.

-Así es, por favor, toma asiento- indicó el rubio amablemente, ella así lo hizo, cruzándose de brazos para escuchar lo que él le diría.

-Voy a ser directo contigo, me he enterado que el asesino llamado como "la muerte blanca" está entre nosotros- dijo el rubio con un semblante totalmente serio.

- _Les ha tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta… si hubiera cumplido con mi misión la noche de ayer, ya habría sido demasiado tarde, por algo me llaman de esa forma, porque no saben cuándo puedo llegar, arrancarles la vida, e irme sin que se den cuenta, además de que mi rostro pálido es lo último que han visto muchos-_ pensaba la azabache mientras Armin la miraba.

-¿Cómo ha sucedido?- preguntó ella, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Al parecer tenemos a alguien infiltrado, no sabemos quién es, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas, lo peor de esto es que el asesino ya se encuentra entre nosotros- decía Armin, visiblemente preocupado ante la situación.

- _Es verdad… ese sujeto con el que traté dijo que tenían a alguien infiltrado en éste lugar, pero nunca lo he visto-_ pensaba la chica, le resultaba extraño que nunca se hubiera topado con el infiltrado que le habían mencionado, pero eso lo pensaría después, ahora tenía otros asuntos más importantes.

-¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos?- preguntó, dispuesta a escucharla propuesta del jefe.

-Mantente alerta, nadie más que tú, Annie y yo, sabemos de esto, cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas dímela, yo me encargaré del resto- finalizó el rubio, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero aún había algo que no le quedaba en claro.

-¿Cómo se enteraron que el asesino ya se encuentra aquí?- preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad, el rubio solo la miró fijamente, y el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia chicos/as!, y a las personitas que me han dejado su review muchas gracias, espero que éste y los demás capítulos que quedan les gusten, nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	4. Día Lluvioso

Hola chicos/as, lamento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido que activar los poderes de final de semestre para poder pasarlo xD ya solo quedan 2 semanas y retomaré el ritmo de antes c': por ahora les dejo con el cap 4!

* * *

-De acuerdo, te lo diré… pero antes de ello voy a pedirte una cosa…- dijo Armin, logrando confundir un poco a la azabache.

Mientras tanto…

Eren había terminado su cena, la nueva guardaespaldas tenía cierto parecido con Mikasa, en el sentido que era igual de seria y callada que la azabache en los primeros días, aun así, el castaño trataría de sacarle conversación.

-Y… ¿de dónde eres?- preguntó él, sentado aún en la mesa del comedor, posando sus ojos esmeralda en la rubia. Ella lo miró de manera neutral unos instantes y después desvió su mirar hacia el suelo.

-Con todo respeto, no creo que eso importe- le respondió, sin interés de entablar alguna conversación.

-Vaya, eres una persona reservada, ¿cierto?- insistió Eren, acariciándose el mentón como si fuese una especie de detective.

-Si lo percibe, ¿Por qué sigue preguntando?- le interrogó ella, cruzándose de brazos sin parecer molesta o incómoda.

-Bueno, las personas calladas y misteriosas llaman mucho mi atención, me dan mucha curiosidad, por ello intento conocerlas- respondió el castaño, sonriéndole ligeramente, la rubia lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Ya veo… tenga cuidado, recuerde que la curiosidad mató al gato- dijo Annie, en un tono un poco sombrío, como para tratar de intimidarlo.

Eren estaba por seguir con ese jueguito de intentar conocer más sobre aquella rubia misteriosa, hasta que Mikasa irrumpió en el comedor.

-¿Supiste para qué te quería el jefe?- preguntó Annie a la recién llegada. La azabache la miró en silencio unos segundos para después asentir con la cabeza.

-No era nada de importancia- dijo Mikasa, colocándose junto al castaño.

-No creo que él te llame por un asunto sin importancia- comentó la rubia., encarándola.

-Pero así fue- respondió tajante la azabache, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, Eren pudo percibir como el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

-¡Oigan!, creo que ha sido un día muy largo el de hoy, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, ¿no creen?- dijo el castaño, interponiéndose entre ambas con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Ambas lo miraron un poco desconcertadas, pero al regresar su mirada una a la otra, de nuevo ese ambiente afloraba.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Mikasa, para cortar con esa situación. Eren suspiró con alivio, mientras tomaba a la azabache de la mano para llevársela de aquel sitio.

-Muchas gracias por la compañía, Annie, nos veremos mañana- se despidió el castaño, la mencionada no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se retiró en silencio del comedor.

Tras ser arrastrada unos cuantos metros, Mikasa se soltó del agarre del castaño, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó ella, visiblemente irritada.

-Oye… te ves muy linda cuando te molestas- dijo Eren, pensando en voz alta para su desgracia.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- gritó furiosa, tomando al chico por el cuello de su camisa.

-N…No nada, i…ignora lo que dije, estoy loco jejeje- decía él, riendo nervioso.

-Si no fuera porque me pagan por protegerte, ¡te patearía el trasero aquí mismo!- amenazó, soltándolo para su tranquilidad.

-Tranquilízate, no entiendo por qué ella te cae tan mal- dijo Eren, rascándose la nuca siendo incapaz de entender los sentimientos de Mikasa.

-Yo nunca he mencionado que me caiga mal- alegó, dándole la espalda.

-Por favor… hace apenas unos instantes estoy seguro que se hubieran peleado de no ser porque te "arrastre" conmigo- decía el castaño, haciendo la seña de las comillas con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

-Es suficiente por hoy, me voy a descansar como bien dijiste- dijo la azabache, ignorando el comentario de Eren.

-¡Oye!, no puedes dejarme hablando solo, Mikasa… ¡Mikasa!- gritaba él, mientras ella caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

-Mujeres…- murmuró por lo bajo, después él también se retiró a su habitación.

Al día siguiente…

Había amanecido lloviendo, además, un aire frío soplaba fuertemente, meciendo la copa de los árboles de un lado a otro, Eren observaba desde la comodidad de su sillón como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de la ventana de su sala, amaba los días así, eran muy relajantes para él, perfectos para tomar un chocolate caliente con algunos malvaviscos y leer un buen libro, como hacía frío, estaba envuelto en una manta. Mikasa le hacía compañía, sentada en el mismo sillón que él, lo único que tenía contra el frío eran unos guantes de color negro, tenía frío pero como siempre, nunca le pediría algo al chico, cuestiones del orgullo Ackerman.

-Mikasa- llamó el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con desgano la azabache.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?- le preguntó él, sorprendido de que aún le molestara la simple acción del día anterior.

Ella suspiró, antes de siquiera dirigirle la mirada –No, fue correcto lo que hiciste- dijo, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Eren no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirarla, desde hacía un tiempo que observarla se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, claro, mientras ella no se diera cuenta.

-Tienes frío- le dijo, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No, e…estoy bien- mintió inútilmente, pues al momento de hablar se delató.

-No seas orgullosa, estás viendo que me preocupas y tú no te dejas ayudar- mencionó el castaño, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Me preocupas", dos simples palabras que jamás en su vida pensó escuchar, un tono ligeramente rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Mikasa, sintió de nuevo ese extraño coctel de emociones en su interior, nunca lo había experimentado, y jamás imaginó que podría llegar a sentir nuevamente, ese castaño de ojos esmeralda había hecho que su vida diera un vuelco, le había hecho algo, ¿brujería quizás?, todo era tan confuso para ella, incluso había decidido no matarlo.

-¿Por qué?...- atinó a preguntar ella, tratando de no mostrar físicamente que tanto habían sido capaces de afectarle esas palabras.

-…Porque, me importas- le respondió Eren, desviando su mirada de ella, sonrojándose en el proceso.

-No entiendo… sólo soy tu guardaespaldas, se supone que la relación entre nosotros no debe ser más que de un guarura y su princesita a la que debe proteger- comentó, bromeando al momento de llamarle princesita al castaño.

-¡No soy una princesita!- exclamó indignado, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

Mikasa sonrió ante la reacción del castaño, sin embargo, quería saber los motivos que él tenía para decir que ella era importante.

-Dime… ¿Por qué te importo?, no comprendo…- insistió ella, mirando fijamente a Eren.

-Porque… bueno ya te lo había dicho antes, pienso que eres alguien especial, siento que eres la única persona que puede comprender el dolor que he sentido desde hace mucho, compartimos momentos que me han hecho considerarte como algo más allá que mi simple guardaespaldas… no puedo expresarlo con palabras, pero creo que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo…- dijo el castaño, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la azabache.

Ella se quedó en silencio, lo estaba meditando, sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón a todo lo que daba, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Eren acortó la distancia entre ellos. De pronto, sintió como envolvían algo alrededor de su cuello, sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos, entonces lo vio, él estaba tan cerca de ella, colocándole una bufanda roja en el cuello, por primera vez en su vida sintió estremecerse por la cercanía de aquel chico, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos se habían vuelto su perdición, siempre cayendo en ellos como abeja a la miel, definitivamente la brujería ya no le sonaba tan exagerada como posibilidad.

-¿Q…Qué haces?- le preguntó, siendo incapaz de alejarse a pesar de querer hacerlo.

-No voy a permitir que pesques un resfriado solo por estar de orgullosa, te dije que me preocupas, y si tú te niegas a cuidarte en cosas tan simples como estas, seré yo quien te cuide entonces- respondió, terminando de colocarle la bufanda.

- _Tú… ni siquiera me conoces realmente, y aun así…-_ pensaba la azabache, conmovida por aquella simple acción, trató de contenerse pero aun así no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima cayera de sus vidriosos ojos.

Eren se sorprendió de verla de esa manera, y con una tierna sonrisa, retiró esa pequeña lágrima del rostro de Mikasa con suma delicadeza.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó el castaño, posando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

-…Yo…nadie se había preocupado por mí, sólo mi hermano… de alguna manera, me recuerdas tanto a él- decía la azabache, tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras ellos se miraban fijamente, poco a poco el castaño fue acercando su rostro al de Mikasa, ella se tensó al percibir las intenciones que Eren tenía, pero por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, ella no quería alejarse, en lo profundo de su ser, ella deseaba eso, quería un beso de aquel chico de ojos esmeralda.

Ambos ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, pero justo en ese momento, en que tan solo faltaban míseros centímetros para que sus labios se encontraran, Eren se detuvo súbitamente.

- _¿Qué hago?... si ella no quiere, terminaré seguramente con el ojo morado, pero…-_ pensaba el castaño, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

- _¿Por qué se detuvo?... un momento, ¿y a mí por qué me importa eso?, debería alejarlo de un puñetazo por atreverse a intentar esto, sin embargo… no puedo mover mi cuerpo, ¿o será que no quiero moverlo?...yo… quiero esto…?-_ se cuestionaba Mikasa internamente, si alguien más pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, seguro creería que ella era la persona más bipolar del mundo.

El castaño la abrazó repentinamente, estaba entre sorprendida y confundida, bueno, si eso podía ser posible, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por unos instantes parecía que ambos entendían lo que ese silencio significaba, ambos sentían muchas emociones aflorando dentro de su ser, compartían la misma confusión, o más bien, la misma negación.

- _Me gustaría hacerte ver lo especial que eres, tal y como yo te percibo, eres única Mikasa… a pesar de todo te has convertido en una amiga… o quizás, algo más que eso…?-_ pensaba Eren, acariciando la espalda de la chica con cariño.

- _Esto está mal, no debo encariñarme contigo Eren, tú y yo somos tan diferentes el uno de otro, ya no me importa que antes te viera como una simple persona más a la que debía matar, es patético… una asesina que descubre que a final de cuentas, si tiene sentimientos. Por un demonio, no me explico por qué me siento mal al saber que si supieras la verdad, me odiarías como a esas personas que desean hacerte daño, el odio hacia mí por parte del mundo no me afecta, pero al pensar que puede provenir de ti, me cambia las cosas, me hace sentir… tristeza, debería odiarte pero esto que siento al verte… me lo impide…-_ pensaba la azabache, de todas las cosas que quisiera, seguramente pensar y seguir dándole vueltas al asunto era la última en la lista.

Se separaron del abrazo, seguían sin cruzar palabras, el castaño se alejó un poco como para "prevenir" un puñetazo sorpresa, pero no hubo tal reacción, en su lugar pudo ver como ella le sonreía, había algo diferente en esa sonrisa, parecía ser una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-Sabes, hace frío… ¿te apetece un chocolate caliente?- le preguntó, levantándose del sofá, extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Me gustaría…- respondió ella, en un tono suave y apenas audible, sin embargo, se levantó sin tomar la mano del castaño.

- _Orgullosa-_ pensó Eren, ladeando la mirada mientras sonreía por la actitud de la azabache.

Ambos fueron hacia el comedor, el castaño pidió de favor que les llevaran dos tazas de chocolate caliente con unos malvaviscos, las sirvientas así lo hicieron y en cuestión de minutos degustaban de la bebida, perfecta para el ambiente gélido que había.

-Mikasa, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que había construido una inteligencia artificial?- preguntó el castaño, dándole un sorbo a su taza posteriormente.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- dijo ella, con curiosidad.

-Bueno, quiero mostrarte mi invento…- comentó Eren, colocando su mano sobre el de la chica.

-M…Me gustaría verlo- dijo, tomando su taza de chocolate con ambas manos, liberando la que el castaño había tocado en el proceso.

Después de esas palabras no hubo más, solo silencio puro, se podía escuchar al viento silbar en las afueras de la gran mansión, la lluvia parecía ser más intensa conforme el día avanzaba. Al terminar su bebida, el chico se levantó con Mikasa imitándolo.

-Ven, mi laboratorio está por aquí- le decía Eren, haciéndole señas mientras caminaba, ella lo siguió, estaba intrigada por conocer aquello que esos hombres querían robar, y el motivo por el que se le había ordenado matar al castaño.

Caminaron por el pasillo que ella bien sabía llevaba a la habitación del chico, pero aun así no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a observar. Él abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su armario, abrió la puerta e hizo a un lado su ropa que colgaba.

-¿No se supone que iríamos a tu laboratorio?- preguntó finalmente, comenzando a pensar que él le estaba jugando una especie de broma.

-Claro que sí- respondió Eren, un tanto confuso por la pregunta de Mikasa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos en tu habitación?- insistió, con una expresión seria.

-Tú solo espera- fue la respuesta del chico, seguidamente presionó un botón que había dentro del armario, y justo después de ello la puerta de lo que parecía ser un elevador se abrió ante ellos.

- _Entonces… su laboratorio está bajo tierra, pero hay algo que no cuadra, ¿Por qué este lugar no es el más vigilado?-_ pensaba Mikasa, mientras entraba junto con Eren en el ascensor, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos y enseguida comenzaron a descender.

-Eren…- llamó la azabache, logrando obtener la atención del mencionado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al verla tan pensativa.

-Si aquí guardas algo tan importante, ¿por qué no está tan vigilado como la entrada de la mansión o sus alrededores?- preguntó, esperando una respuesta lógica.

-Eso es porque de todos los posibles lugares donde alguien pudiera imaginarse que está mi laboratorio, mi habitación sería el último lugar en el que buscarían- respondió, sonriendo como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

-No tiene sentido, éste sería el primer lugar en el que alguien buscaría, sobre todo si están tratando de matarte- dijo Mikasa, pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Si habláramos de una persona común estarías en lo correcto, pero al tratarse de mí, que soy catalogado como un genio, esas personas esperan que mi laboratorio sea el lugar más vigilado, sin llegar a imaginarse que está en mi misma habitación, es un lugar tan estúpido y ridículo que lo hace el escondite perfecto-decía Eren, sin inmutarse por el ligero tono molesto de Mikasa.

- _Tiene razón… cualquier otra persona se iría con ese engaño, no cabe duda que este chico es un maldito genio, pero… ni con toda su inteligencia se percataría de quién soy realmente, esa a quien llaman la muerte blanca…-_ pensó la azabache, mirándolo fijamente.

El ascensor de detuvo, abriéndose las puertas posteriormente permitiéndoles salir, la azabache pudo ver lo grande que eran las instalaciones, paredes color blanco, pedazos de lo que ella consideraba chatarra acomodados por un lado, grandes pantallas holográficas que se proyectaban en las paredes con un montón de cosas que no entendía, utensilios de química en otra de las secciones, Eren no decía nada mientras seguían avanzando por el extenso laboratorio, finalmente se detuvieron frente a lo que parecía ser una capsula.

-Aquí está- dijo el chico, seguidamente posó su mano sobre el escáner de seguridad, un sonido de aire saliendo a presión indicó que aquella capsula se abriría en breve, y así fue, una pequeña puerta se deslizó hacia un lado dejando ver a la máquina.

-No puede ser…- atinó a decir la azabache, al ver la creación del castaño.

-Impresionante, ¿no?- dijo el chico, sonriéndole.

-…-

Más tarde, en la noche…

Una gran tormenta caía, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo formando telarañas, Mikasa se encontraba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Eren, no supo ni cómo había terminado ahí, solo sabía que la luz se había ido debido a la tormenta y que tratar de conciliar el sueño había sido un total fracaso. Hacía frío como para congelarte los huesos, pero aun así ella solo tenía puesta una camisa larga que le quedaba más abajo de la cintura, la bufanda que el chico le había dado y un short corto.

-¿ _Debería estar aquí?, es lo mismo a estar en esa cama pensando sin siquiera moverme… entonces, ¿Por qué diablos estoy abriendo la puerta solo para verlo a él?-_ pensaba la azabache mientras actuaba a la vez, al entrar en la habitación de Eren pudo verlo sentado en la esquina de su cama, mirándola fijamente como si la hubiera estado esperando.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó el chico, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había en la habitación.

-No…- se limitó a responder Mikasa.

-Ven, toma asiento- le ofreció él amablemente, dudó por unos instantes en aceptar la invitación pero finalmente accedió, sentándose en el extremo de la cama.

Cuando la tuvo más cerca pudo notar la manera en la que la ella estaba vestida, sonrojándose al dejar que su mente le traicionara por unos instantes.

-¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó el castaño, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Eh… sí, algo así- atinó a responder Mikasa - ¿Y tú?- le preguntó tratando de no caer en aquel silencio incómodo.

-Últimamente pienso en muchas cosas… quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo Eren, acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la azabache con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que en algunas cosas vale la pena arriesgarse?- le preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo miró un poco desconcertada por la pregunta – Lo vale, habrán ocasiones en las que si quieres aspirar a ganar, debes arriesgarlo todo- respondió ella con total tranquilidad.

-…Gracias- dijo el chico.

-¿Por qu…- Mikasa ya no pudo hablar, Eren la había besado por sorpresa.

En algún otro lugar de la mansión...

-Mañana será el día, prepárense- decía un hombre, sonriendo mientras hablaba por celular.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por este cap! espero les haya gustado :3 me alegra decir que ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia, pronto sabrán qué sorpresas le aguardan a Eren 7u7, en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente cap y gracias por leer! n.n


	5. El Ojo De La Tormenta

Después de dos laaaaargas semanas les traigo la conti!, me tomó días escribir el cap debido a que siempre me salía algo y no podía terminar de escribirlo :v en fin, que lo disfruten!

* * *

No supo cómo responder en ese instante, era algo nuevo para ella, muchos pensamientos y sentimientos la inundaban, cuando por fin pudo siquiera llegar a reaccionar, trató de corresponder a los labios de él, sin embargo, en un principio fue torpe debido a la inexperiencia. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se detuviera, pero después de tanto tiempo de estar atrapada por esos pensamientos tan confusos, decidió ignorar todo y dejarse llevar por el momento, ya poco importaba el cómo había llegado ahí, solo quería más, más de las sensaciones que ese chico le provocaba.

Eren intensificaba el beso poco a poco, era algo que ya su cuerpo le exigía, al notar que ella trataba de corresponderle decidió ayudarle, guiándola poco a poco hasta llegar el punto en que él mordió el labio inferior de la azabache, provocando que sus labios le dieran paso a su cavidad, sin dudarlo introdujo su lengua para buscar la de aquella mujer que lo tenía loco, iniciando una danza entre ellas sin querer ceder ninguno de los dos. Siendo presa de tantas emociones ella pasó sus manos por la castaña cabellera de su compañero, apegándolo lo más posible a ella, el chico la acariciaba mientras poco a poco la recostaba en la cama, quedando él sobre ella.

La necesidad de aire los obligó a pausar su tan anhelado beso, quedando ambos cara a cara, jadeantes y totalmente ruborizados, ya no eran unos niños como para no saber lo que estaban haciendo.

-Mikasa…yo…- trató de decirle el chico, más ella no quería escuchar más palabras y lo besó nuevamente, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba para asegurarse que después no se arrepentiría de su decisión, gustoso y con la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo poco a poco, correspondió al beso. Pudo notar que la falta de experiencia por parte de ella no era un problema pues al parecer aprendía rápido, sin dudar un solo instante, volvió a atender esos labios carnosos de aquella mujer, notando que cada vez eran más exigentes y él estaba totalmente dispuesto a complacerlos totalmente.

Sin dejar de besarse con tanta pasión e intensidad, ella acariciaba la espalda de aquel castaño, mientras los latidos de su corazón retumbaban fuertemente en su pecho, esa sensación era tan adictiva, el aroma de Eren la embriagaba cada vez más al punto de sentir que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarle. En unos instantes, él retiró la bufanda que tenía Mikasa para poder comenzar a repartir besos por su cuello, mordiéndola ligeramente a su paso, mientras que sus manos recorrían las suaves pero bien definidas piernas de la azabache, logrando arrancarle ligeros gemidos que eran como música para él.

Ella no se iba a quedar atrás y con fuerza rompió la camisa de botones que el castaño tenía, acariciando su pecho desnudo y encaminando sus manos nuevamente a su espalda para rasguñarlo con suavidad. Sin poder contenerse más, Eren abrió la camisa que ella tenía y levantó ligeramente el sostén que cubría los pechos de la chica, seguidamente tomó uno de los pezones con su boca, succionándolo y saboreándolo como si de un dulce se tratara, Mikasa no podía contener los gemidos causados por las acciones del castaño, y lo único que pudo hacer siendo presa de placer, fue acariciar la suave cabellera del chico mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones eléctricas que él le provocaba con cada rose de su húmeda lengua con sus endurecidos pezones.

Eren sentía como poco a poco un bulto crecía en su entrepierna debido a las caricias y gemidos de la chica, por un movimiento prácticamente inconsciente comenzó a moverse para que ella sintiera su virilidad despierta. De pronto, en un movimiento que él no se esperaba, Mikasa le dio la vuelta quedando ella sobre él, una vez arriba, se deshizo de la camisa y el sostén que tenía, dejando su dorso completamente desnudo, permitiendo apreciar cada detalle de su fino y marcado cuerpo. Sin perder un solo instante, se lanzó una vez más a los labios del chico, devorándolos con una pasión y necesidad que la invadía desde su interior, acariciando con una de sus manos el pecho y abdomen de Eren, y permitiéndole a su otra mano acariciar aquel bulto que él tenía en su entrepierna, ante el contacto el castaño gimió mientras el beso continuaba.

Mikasa le mordió el labio inferior y después hizo un camino de besos desde los labios del chico hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, él sabía lo que ella pretendía, pero antes de siquiera intentar ayudarla, ella jaló con fuerza los pantalones y bóxer de él, dejando libre el miembro de su compañero.

- _E…Es grande-_ pensó, sorprendida para sus adentros. Por su parte, Eren la miraba ansioso y a la vez con cierta vergüenza, cosa extraña en él puesto que no era su primera vez.

Sin dejar tiempo para más dudas, ella lo tomó con una de sus manos acariciándolo lentamente de arriba abajo, contemplando como él gemía y se retorcía de placer, sonrió complacida e intensificó sus acciones, lubricando el miembro del chico con un poco de saliva. Por alguna razón, le gustaba ver a ese chico castaño totalmente sonrojado y gimiendo por lo que ella le hacía, bien era cierto que era inexperta pero su instinto le indicaba qué hacer. Sonrió con malicia y detuvo su vaivén solo para poder dar una lenta lamida de la base a la punta con suavidad, provocando que Eren arqueara su espalda por el placer, al ver que la acción claramente le había gustado a su compañero, decidió usar su lengua en la punta, haciendo movimientos circulares mientras que su mano acariciaba el resto con suavidad.

- _M…Maldición… ella es… increíble-_ Pensaba el chico, sintiéndose desbordar por tanto placer, de un momento a otro y sin que él se lo esperara, ella introdujo el miembro en su boca, primero solo la punta y conforme medía su capacidad lo introducía más y más. Eren sentía la juguetona lengua de Mikasa envolver su virilidad intensamente mientras se movía armoniosamente de arriba hacia abajo, llegó el momento en el que ella dejó de atender el miembro del chico para buscar unir sus labios una vez más, cosa que no le fue negada, pero mientras se besaban nuevamente el chico le dio la vuelta y se separó del beso dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

-Es mi turno de hacerte el favor…- le dijo él, deslizando la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la azabache, abriendo sus piernas, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la intimidad de ella para comenzar a darle lentas y juguetonas lamidas, jugando con la cordura de la chica ante el placer, intensificando sus acciones poco a poco al punto en el que ella gemía sin control y movía sus caderas inconscientemente hacia él en busca de más. Definitivamente él quería dejarla totalmente satisfecha, por lo que lubricó uno de sus dedos con saliva y, sin dejar de atender la intimidad de la chica, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella logrando sacarle un pequeño grito de placer, sonrió gustoso y comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella viendo como la humedad de su compañera aumentaba, en este punto ya ninguno de los dos sentía siquiera el frío de apenas unos momentos atrás.

Después de unos minutos se detuvo para colocar su miembro en la virgen entrada de Mikasa, ella lo miró mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor y humedad que cubría su cuerpo, simplemente le asintió segura de sí misma y él sin dudarlo, entro en ella siendo lo más suave y delicado posible. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor aferrándose a la espalda del castaño, hasta que le indicó que ya podía moverse y Eren así lo hizo. Poco a poco, la sensación de dolor fue desapareciendo para darle paso al inmenso placer que su compañero le daba en cada embestida, rasguñando su espalda, dejándole las marcas de sus uñas, él besaba el cuello y hombros de Mikasa mientras poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, una de sus manos recorría desde la cintura de la bella mujer hasta sus piernas.

Una vez más, la azabache se giró colocando a Eren debajo de ella, y en esa posición hizo que él entrara nuevamente, en esta ocasión sería ella quien tendría total control de la penetración, el castaño rió un poco para sus adentros al ver que incluso en la intimidad era una mujer dominante, y eso le excitaba mucho. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la sensual mujer mientras ella comenzaba a moverse, primero lento y sensualmente, pero conforme su cuerpo se lo exigía aumentaba el ritmo, siendo audible el choque de sus cuerpos. Mikasa dejó de moverse unos instantes queriendo tomar un respiro, sin embargo, Eren aprovechó el momento para atender los pechos de la chica mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda y glúteos, ella aun con sus piernas temblándole volvió a moverse sobre él, sintiendo como poco a poco llegaba a su límite al igual que el castaño.

-M…Mikasa… me voy a…- balbuceaba Eren, sintiéndose estar a punto de explotar, más ella hizo caso omiso y continuó hasta llegar juntos al clímax en un grito de placer, sacando el miembro del chico antes de que se viniera dentro de ella, logrando que él la salpicara con su esencia.

La azabache ya no pudo más y cayó rendida sobre el chico, cansada, con la respiración agitada al igual que él, pero de cierta manera no podía evitar sentirse feliz, sabía que después de lo ocurrido la relación entre ambos ya no sería la misma, en unos cuantos días había roto todas y cada una de sus reglas, llegando hasta el punto en el que se encontraba ahora, pero eso ya no le importaba.

-Te amo…- dijo Eren, abrazándola una vez más. Por unos instantes reinó el silencio, a estas alturas ella ya no podía negarlo más, estaba enamorada de aquel castaño a quien prometió matar alguna vez.

-Eres un idiota- respondió la azabache, provocando que su compañero riera ligeramente. A pesar del cansancio hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse ligeramente para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Yo…también te amo- le susurró, mientras se acomodaba al lado del castaño, descansando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico.

-Deberíamos dormir, ¿No crees?- dijo Eren, acariciando la espalda de la mujer que amaba con suma delicadeza.

-Ya cállate y duérmete- le dijo, riendo un poco, queriendo descansar después de lo que habían hecho.

Eren sonrió divertido por la actitud de Mikasa, pero ya no dijo nada más, solo cerró los ojos para caer profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente…

El día transcurría con total normalidad, o al menos eso parecía, ya se le había hecho costumbre ver a tanto cuerpo de seguridad por toda la mansión, como siempre, estaba custodiando a Eren ya que ese era su trabajo, cuando despertaron en la mañana habían acordado no decir una sola palabra de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, más sin embargo, cada vez que se veían no podían evitar sonrojarse. Mikasa usaba la bufanda que él le había dado el día anterior para cubrir las marcas que tenía por su cuello, por su parte, Eren usaba una camisa negra de manga larga tipo "cuello de tortuga".

-Veo que hay mucho movimiento en las afueras- comentó la azabache, al ver por una de las ventanas que había cerca del comedor.

-¿A qué crees que se deba?- le preguntó el chico seriamente.

Ella no respondió al instante, en su lugar recordó lo que había hablado con Armin el día anterior.

-No lo sé- mintió, para tratar de que él no se alarmara de manera innecesaria, la verdad es que estaba alerta en todo momento, no se podía fiar de nadie más, ahora más que nunca protegería a Eren de quien le quisiera hacer daño.

-Tal vez se trate de otra de las simulaciones que hace Armin para mantener al equipo preparado- supuso él, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca, restándole importancia al asunto.

De pronto, Annie apareció en el comedor con esa expresión seria y aburrida que siempre tenía, hubo un choque de miradas entre la rubia y Mikasa.

-¿Qué sucede, Annie?- se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que ocurriera algo como la última vez.

-El jefe me mandó a buscarte, al parecer quiere tu ayuda en algo, me dijo que tú ya sabes- se limitó a decir la rubia, sin cambiar su semblante en ningún momento.

-¿Armin?... oh, ya veo… gracias por avisarme - dijo Eren, levantándose de su asiento.

-En cuanto a ti, Mikasa, nos ha pedido que nos reunamos con el resto del cuerpo de seguridad, así que date prisa…- finalizó, saliendo del comedor tal y como había llegado.

-Nos veremos luego, Mika- se despidió el castaño, tomando rumbo a la oficina de su amigo.

Ella solo asintió y fue a donde se encontraban los demás elementos de seguridad de la mansión, al llegar pudo notar que todos se preguntaban el motivo de haberlos reunido, solo ella y Annie se mantenían en silencio y a la espera.

- _Debe ser algo muy importante como para llamarnos a todos, dejándonos expuestos a un ataque sorpresa-_ Pensó la azabache, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que observaron al jefe de seguridad aproximarse al lugar de reunión junto con Eren, al llegar, se colocaron frente a todos los miembros del cuerpo de seguridad como para darles un discurso.

-¡En descanso!- ordenó Armin a los presentes.

Todos le obedecieron, colocando sus manos tras la espalda y con las piernas ligeramente separadas.

-Se preguntaran el motivo por el cual los he llamado a todos ustedes, y la respuesta es simple…- decía el rubio, ante la curiosa mirada de sus espectadores.

-Como guardias de seguridad que son, no pueden confiarse ni un día a pesar de que no haya ocurrido nada relevante hasta este momento, por tal motivo, he decidido ponerlos a prueba a todos ustedes, como ya sabrán, cada cierto tiempo hacemos un simulacro de ataque a la mansión, pero en esta ocasión será un poco distinto- dijo el rubio, desconcertando a la gran mayoría de sus elementos.

- _Es tal como lo dijo Eren…-_ pensó Mikasa, tratando de suponer ese "distinto" que acababa de proponer su jefe.

-¡Ackerman y Leonhardt, pasen al frente!- ordenó Armin, las mencionadas así lo hicieron teniendo una idea de lo que estaba por venir.

-Ellas dos son los mejores elementos con los que contamos…- decía el chico a todos los presentes.

 _-¿Qué tiene en mente?...-_ se preguntaba Annie para sus adentros.

-Haremos un simulacro con ellas dos como sus enemigos, ustedes tendrán que detenerlas antes de que lleguen a la puerta de la mansión- dijo el rubio, con total seriedad.

Ambas chicas pudieron notar como el resto de sus compañeros palidecía ante la propuesta, no era para menos ya que más de uno sabía lo habilidosas que eran, y ahora encima de eso haciendo equipo serían imparables.

-A sus posiciones…- finalizó Armin, sin dejar tiempo para que se quejaran.

Sin más remedio, acataron las órdenes de rubio y fueron a sus posiciones estratégicas, por su parte, las órdenes para ambas chicas elegidas fueron simples "No dejen a ninguno en pie", por supuesto las armas reales habían sido sustituidas por aquellas que usaban balines de pintura como munición.

Mikasa y Annie se habían ocultado en diferentes posiciones para atacar, solo disponían de un arma de balines con escasas municiones y sus habilidades de combate para lidiar con toda la defensa de la mansión, si tan solo se hubieran imaginado lo que pasaría después, quizá no habrían aceptado tal prueba sus demás compañeros, pues a pesar de tener demasiadas cosas en contra, sólo ellas dos bastaron para destrozar la seguridad que había. En cuestión de minutos, habían dejado en el suelo a la mitad de los elementos que protegían los alrededores de la casa, ambas eran como fantasmas, solo podían lograr percatarse de su presencia cuando ya era muy tarde, incluso parecía que ellas competían entre sí, dejando a Eren con la boca abierta al ver como uno a uno de sus guaruras caía.

Finalmente, tras una verdadera paliza, la prueba llegó a su fin dejando con una buena lección a la mayoría del cuerpo de seguridad, por alguna razón, Armin sonreía satisfecho mientras su amigo castaño estaba totalmente impactado.

- _Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, sin embargo…-_ se dijo Mikasa para sus adentros, mirando a la chica rubia. – _Me llama mucho la atención la habilidad de esa mujer, me pregunto si…-_ pensaba, hasta que Eren le tocó el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No me gustaría tener como enemigo a ninguna de las dos- bromeó, ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

-Afortunadamente para ti, no lo somos- le respondió, sonriendo ligeramente. Mientras tanto, Armin los observaba a lo lejos.

- _Vaya, esto sí que es interesante de ver…-_ pensaba el rubio, después se dio media vuelta y se retiró a su oficina.

Annie por su parte, había regresado a sus labores después de tener lo que ella consideraba "un juego de niños", caminando sin rumbo fijo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos e ignorando a todo el mundo como era su costumbre.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos, el día siguió su curso sin nada nuevo, los últimos rayos del sol se apagaban lentamente avisando que pronto anochecería. Eren se encontraba en la sala sentado en su sofá junto a Mikasa, tomados de la mano y en total silencio.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste anoche?- preguntó la azabache, rompiendo el apacible silencio que había hasta esos momentos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, mirándola con cierta confusión.

-Que tú… ¿me amas?- dijo con dificultad.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, tan solo un choque de miradas por unos breves instantes, él sonrió ante la pregunta y le besó el dorso de su mano con cariño.

-Por supuesto, no me atrevería a engañarte- respondió, mirándola con dulzura, más sus palabras fueron como una estaca al corazón de Mikasa.

- _Pero yo… si te he engañado, lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos…-_ pensó ella, tratando de no mostrar que aquello le había afectado.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Eren, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir la chica.

-¿Tú también sientes lo mismo por mí?- volvió a preguntarle, acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella no sabía qué responderle, no era mentira que sentía lo mismo por él, pero la idea de que la rechazara en cuanto se enterara de quién era en realidad la estaba atormentando.

-Yo…-

Justo en ese instante hubo una gran explosión en la afueras de la mansión, seguidamente de gritos y disparos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- se preguntó Eren, levantándose del sofá rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría por la ventana.

Lo que pudo ver, era un cómo una gran cantidad de personas armadas descendían de un total de 4 camiones, cada uno transportaba alrededor de 20 personas pues el patio de su casa se había convertido en zona de guerra, armas de alto calibre disparaban acabando con la vida de algunos de los guardias de seguridad, sin embargo, se les respondía de igual manera por parte de quienes protegían la mansión.

-¡Eren cuidado!- gritó Mikasa, lanzándose hacía él para derribarlo en el suelo, seguidamente una lluvia de plomo atravesó las ventanas, destrozando los cristales y los muebles que había en los alrededores.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!- decía la chica, mientras le indicaba que se arrastrara por el suelo, tratarían de huir por el túnel de evacuación que tenía la casa, sin embargo, una gran explosión los hizo desviarse de su rumbo.

 _-Maldición…-_ pensó, al ver que la ruta de escape más cercana había sido bloqueada, puesto que con la explosión parte de las paredes cedió, tapando el camino por completo.

-¿Ahora hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto Eren, alarmado ante los disparos que había por todos lados.

-¡Vamos a mi habitación, tengo un par de cosas que nos pueden servir!- le dijo, corriendo rápidamente con Eren delante de ella para poder vigilarlo, de pronto, de una de las ventanas se lanzó un hombre con pasamontañas derribando al castaño, sacó un cuchillo en intentó clavárselo al joven, pero Mikasa sacó una navaja que tenía escondida entre las mangas de su uniforme, y con ella degolló a aquel hombre delante del chico. Se había quedado estupefacto pues era la primera vez que veía cómo asesinaban a una persona y de una forma tan brutal.

-¡Levántate, no hay tiempo que perder!- le gritó, levantándolo con brusquedad y obligándolo a correr, cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba con la habitación de Mikasa, pudieron ver a otro enmascarado registrando las habitaciones, ambos se escondieron tras la pared que daba al pasillo.

-Negativo, aquí no hay nada- dijo aquel hombre, comunicándose por una radio con sus cómplices.

La azabache le pidió a Eren que guardara silencio por medio de señas y él asintió, ella tomó nuevamente la navaja y se acercó hacia el enmascarado con paso sigiloso, con un rápido movimiento le tapó la boca y le cortó el cuello. El castaño solo pudo escuchar como el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre caía.

-Ya puedes salir Eren, date prisa- le avisó Mikasa, él la siguió, viendo como de sus manos escurría la sangre de aquel desconocido que ella había asesinado.

Inmediatamente en cuanto entraron a su habitación ella se dirigió a su cama, debajo de esta sacó una maleta negra que tenía código, cuando la abrió sacó de ella dos mini uzi con silenciador, además de una pistola de 9mm con sus respectivas municiones.

-Toma- le dijo a Eren, entregándole la pistola y unas cuantas municiones.

-Pero…-

-Si yo no puedo ayudarte usaras esa arma para salvar tu trasero- le decía, mientras le daba unas rápidas indicaciones acerca del uso del arma, por último, sacó una Catana que se encontraba detrás de la cabecera de la cama y caminó fuera de la habitación.

-Nos vamos, hoy no será nuestro día para morir…- dijo, frunciendo el ceño, él la siguió temeroso, pues el lugar se había tornado en extremo peligroso. La mansión estaba invadida por aquellos extraños con máscara, por lo que cada paso que daban debían hacerlo con cautela, no había margen de error y Mikasa lo sabía mejor que nadie, si ambos querían salir con vida debía hacer uso de todas sus habilidades y experiencia como asesina.

Mientras recorrían el camino a la única salida de la casa se encontraron con una plaga incesante de enemigos, los cuales eran asesinados por las balas del arma de la azabache, en más de una ocasión Eren tuvo que terminar escondiéndose, se sentía una carga para Mikasa y para todos aquellos que habían muerto en las afueras tratando de protegerlo, de pronto, pudo ver cómo uno de los enmascarados apuntaba a la chica, ella no se había percatado de su presencia por estar atenta a la oleada de enemigos que tenía frente a ella, aquel hombre se disponía a disparar hasta que fue aniquilado con un tiro certero en la cabeza. La azabache giró su rostro para ver qué había ocurrido y lo único que vio, fue a Eren acercándose a su lado.

-Te ayudaré para que salgamos de aquí, estoy harto de ser siempre la persona a la que todos tengan que rescatar- le dijo, y seguidamente disparó de nuevo matando a uno de aquellos hombres que habían quedado con vida.

-¡Vamos!- gritó, ella asintió y juntos recorrieron el tramo de camino que les quedaba hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual, extrañamente seguía intacta.

-Ahí está la salida, vete preparando para lo que haya afuera- advirtió Mikasa, sin dejar de correr, de pronto, las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, deteniendo su carrera al ver como caía el cadáver de uno de los guardias que custodiaban la mansión.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntó Eren, al ver a la persona que entraba por esa puerta.

-¿No creían que escapar sería así de sencillo… verdad?-

-Sabía que había algo sospechoso en ti- dijo Mikasa con mirada amenazante.

-No soy la única que percibió algo de la otra…-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Annie?- preguntó Eren, confuso de la actitud de la rubia.

-¡Morirás aquí!-dijo la azabache, apuntándole con ambas armas.

-Espera, tranquila…- dijo la rubia con un tono de burla. – ¿No quieres saber quién mandó asesinar a tu hermano años atrás?- preguntó con una macabra sonrisa.

Mikasa se quedó en shock por unos breves instantes, no sabía cómo Annie sabía sobre su pasado y sobretodo de su hermano.

-¿CÓMO SABES ACERCA DE MI HERMANO?, ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!- le exigió, a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-Te diré todo, si eres capaz de derrotarme en un combate a muerte, pero no con armas de fuego…- decía, mientras desenvainaba una Catana que poseía. –Quiero uno donde haya más… contacto- se burló.

-No sé por qué motivo haces estas cosas… pero si lo que deseas es morir… yo me encargaré de concederte ese deseo- dijo Mikasa, sacando la Catana de su hermano para luchar contra Annie.

-Así debe ser…- dijo la rubia, preparándose para su combate a muerte.

-¡Alto!, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Eren, negándose a creer sobre la traición de la rubia.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar…-

El castaño se quedó helado, entrando por la puerta con total tranquilidad aparecía Armin, con su traje lleno de sangre.

-Armin…?- se preguntó el chico.

-Lo siento, viejo amigo…-

* * *

y hasta aquí se queda el cap! espero que les haya gustado, igual que el lemmon porque se me complicó por no saber que tan explícito escribirlo :'v les diría que el siguiente es el final pero ya ven que al principio dije 3 capítulos y ya vamos por el quinto 9.9 así que probablemente le queden 2 más para terminarlo finalmente, gracias por los reviews y por leer, siempre leo sus comentarios aunque a veces se me olvida responderle a algunos por lo despistado que soy xD por mi parte es todo, nos leemos en el próximo!


	6. Mikasa Vs Annie

En compensación de que me tardé mucho en actualizar el fic decidí subir los dos capítulos finales de una vez, sin más que decir disfruten el final de esta historia! :3

* * *

-Lo siento, viejo amigo…-

-No tienes nada que explicar, es más que obvio lo que pasa- dijo Mikasa, mientras su instinto asesino afloraba dentro de sí.

Armin la miró sin inmutarse, como si todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor no tuviera absoluta importancia. – Si te refieres a mi traición, estas en lo correcto, me he dado cuenta que no se puede alcanzar la paz sin hacer algo significativo, Eren…- decía, mientras dirigía nuevamente la mirada al susodicho. – Tu invento sin duda alguna es un avance abismal, pero, ¿Por qué simplemente dejarlo ahí y no usarlo para acabar con quienes causan el caos y destrucción?, no deseo matarte, sólo quiero que nos acompañes para que juntos logremos ese sueño, ¿qué me dices?- finalizó, extendiendo su mano en dirección al castaño a pesar de la lejanía.

-¡Tendrás que matarme antes de que siquiera intentes tocarlo!- amenazó la azabache, colocándose frente a Eren.

-Lo que son las cosas, la asesina más famosa ha descubierto que tiene sentimientos por la persona que se le mandó matar… qué risa…- decía el rubio mientras reía ligeramente.

-¿Asesina?- repitió el castaño, sin entender nada.

Mikasa observó la reacción de Eren por unos instantes, estaba preocupada por cómo se lo tomaría, pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello, la prioridad era eliminar a las dos personas frente a ella y sacar al castaño con vida, ya después se encargaría de ese asunto.

-Eren…- le llamó, logrando obtener su atención. – Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar tú y yo, pero para hacerlo debemos salir de aquí con vida, así que lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí, aunque sea por última vez…- dijo la azabache, sin despegar la mirada de ambos traidores.

El castaño no sabía en qué pensar, todo dentro de sí era un caos total y no lograba pensar con total claridad. – Yo…-

-¡EREN!- gritó Mikasa un poco furiosa. – ¡Si quieres vivir sólo confía en mí, maldita sea!- dijo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar de una vez.

Él la miró unos breves instantes y sólo pudo llegar a una rápida conclusión, si no lo hacía estaba muerto, y a pesar de que aun así existía la posibilidad de que ambos murieran, era mejor tener una oportunidad a no tener ninguna.

-De acuerdo…- respondió él.

\- Así que esa es tu decisión... supongo que no habrá de otra más que hacer las cosas por la mala- dijo el rubio, seguidamente miró a su cómplice. – Encárgate de ella, yo me ocuparé de Eren- mencionó, antes de mirar nuevamente a su ex amigo.

-Será un placer- respondió la rubia con una sádica sonrisa.

No hubo más palabras, solo el eco de los disparos y explosiones a los alrededores de la mansión, los jardines se habían teñido de sangre, la cual, emergía de los cuerpos sin vida de los intrusos y personal del cuerpo de seguridad.

Sin más rodeos, Annie corrió en dirección a Mikasa preparando el primer golpe, un tajo en diagonal que bloqueó su rival perfectamente, la rubia sonrió complacida, le emocionaba luchar contra alguien con sus mismas habilidades. La azabache hizo retroceder a su oponente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se lanzó hacia ella, el sonido del acero chocando uno contra otro se hizo presente, dando paso a una danza que podría traer la muerte a cualquiera de las contendientes, la rubia intentó dar una estocada mortal que esquivó Mikasa perfectamente y, aprovechando la oportunidad, aprisionó la muñeca con la que su rival manejaba su arma para poder matarla, sin embargo, Annie la golpeó en el rostro con su mano libre y de esa manera logró safarse.

Sin dar la más mínima ventaja, la rubia atacó ferozmente sacando a relucir su habilidad con el sable, sin embargo, Mikasa no se quedaba atrás y se defendía de manera impecable, hasta que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, inició el contraataque, choques devastadores y llenos de furia resonaban uno tras otro, era el turno de Annie para defenderse aunque le era algo complicado detener cada ataque debido a la fuerza que su oponente tenía, por su parte, Armin observaba el enfrentamiento con una sonrisa que demostraba tranquilidad, caso contrario a Eren que estaba preocupado por aquella mujer que ya no sabía ni quien era realmente. Ambas contendientes quedaron cara a cara tras el choque de sus armas formando una "X" entre las dos.

-Impresionante, no cabe duda de que eres una digna oponente para mí- dijo Annie sonriendo complacida.

-Deja de disfrutar el momento, quiero ver en tu rostro el miedo antes de matarte, maldita- respondió Mikasa.

-¿Quieres verme muerta, Ackerman?,- se burló. – Pero si estoy tan excitada con esta pelea, no querrás que termine tan pronto, ¿o sí?- le preguntó, mientras reía perversamente.

-¡Te haré pedazos!- gritó la azabache, seguidamente atacó a la rubia de manera implacable.

-Sí… Sí… SÍ, ¡vamos, desata tu furia!- decía Annie, mientras respondía de la misma forma a los ataques que recibía.

Los choques entre ambas se volvieron cada vez más violentos, mientras la rubia bloqueaba los ataques reía de manera desquiciada y alentaba más y más a Mikasa, quien respondía a las provocaciones al borde de perder la paciencia con aquella mujer.

-¡Deja de reírte como idiota!- exclamó la azabache, haciendo que su catana se deslizara por la hoja de la rubia, su rival respondió de la misma manera al ver que no podría evitar del todo el rose, el filo de amabas catanas emitió un pequeño brillo y después de ello hubo un corto silencio, ambas se miraron directo a los ojos, Mikasa mantenía aquella expresión fría y amenazante mientras que la rubia sonreía de manera burlona y confiada.

La sangre comenzó a brotar del pequeño y fino corte que Mikasa le había provocado en la mejilla, mientras que a ella solo había logrado cortarle unos cuantos cabellos. Annie tomó con su dedo índice la pequeña gota de sangre que se deslizaba para después limpiarla con su lengua, sonriendo perversamente mientras desfrutaba el sabor.

- _Vaya, parece que no mantiene esa sonrisa en vano, ha sabido responderle muy bien esa mujer que es la digna representación de la muerte…-_ pensaba Armin atento a la batalla, después dirigió la mirada hacia el castaño. – _Me pregunto si habrás cambiado de opinión, Eren…-_

-Maravilloso- dijo la rubia. – Hace tanto que anhelaba a alguien como tú, alguien que significara un verdadero reto- continuó, mientras reía. – Me has hecho recordar que a pesar de todo aún puedo sangrar… es una lástima que deba matarte por traidora, de no haberlo hecho, quizás hasta hubiéramos podido divertirnos juntas si sabes a lo que me refiero…- dijo, saboreando sus labios de manera seductora.

-¡Cállate!, yo no tengo tus retorcidos gustos- le respondió Mikasa, después retomó su posición de ataque.

-Qué lástima…- musitó Annie, seguidamente se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

Mikasa intentó dar un golpe letal pero aquella rubia lo esquivó, seguidamente contraatacó con un tajo horizontal, el cual, falló ya que la azabache se agachó y lanzó un nuevo ataque que pasó cerca de su pecho.

- _Ahora sí se lo está tomando enserio…-_ pensó la rubia mientras bloqueaba un par de ataques más, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se movió con rapidez y logró rasgar apenas las ropas de su contrincante. Mikasa, dispuesta a darle fin al "placentero" momento de la rubia, ideó una trampa para poder tomar ventaja y posteriormente aniquilar a su contrincante, aunque era algo arriesgado, si funcionaba la batalla habría llegado a su fin. Se alejó un poco preparándose para poner en marcha su plan, la rubia la observó esperando su siguiente movimiento con ansias, Mikasa se lanzó hacia ella dejando expuesta una abertura en su defensa intencionalmente, Annie se percató de ello más no mostró interés alguno en aprovecharlo, en su lugar solo bloqueó el ataque y de un rápido movimiento la desarmó, sacando a volar la catana lejos de ella.

-Dime, ¿acaso quieres arruinarme la diversión dejándote matar?- preguntó, apuntándole al pecho con la punta de su sable. – Si ese es el caso no creas que lo haré, como ya te he dicho esperé mucho por un verdadero reto y no pienso desaprovecharlo…- seguidamente. Arrojó su arma lejos de ella. – Vamos a continuar sin ningún arma, seguiremos hasta que al final sólo una de nosotras quede en pie- finalizó, levantando los puños en una posición al estilo Muay Thai.

- _Supongo que no me queda de otra_ \- pensó, después levantó los puños y se acercó a la rubia.

- _Hum,_ _parece que esto se va a extender más de lo que pensé-_ se dijo Armin entre pensamientos.

Annie lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de la azabache, ésta tomó el puño con ambas manos y con los codos le propinó varios golpes en la cara, la rubia respondió rápidamente con un rodillazo en las costillas hasta que se liberó para seguidamente dar una combinación de golpes, de los cuales, solo algunos acertaron. Mikasa lanzó una patada más fue bloqueada por la rubia y, de un rápido movimiento, la hizo caer al suelo para después intentar subirse sobre ella e inmovilizarla, sin embargo, la azabache reaccionó rápidamente y logró golpearla en el estómago haciéndola retroceder por el dolor, momento que aprovechó para levantarse nuevamente. Annie seguía de rodillas recuperando el aliento después de aquel golpe, distrayéndose tanto que no se percató del acercamiento de su contrincante, Mikasa tomó a la rubia del cabello con fuerza y le propinó un duro golpe en el rostro con la rodilla para después lanzarla contra el suelo fuertemente.

-¿Disfrutas el momento?, porque yo sí lo hago- dijo la azabache, mirando como aquella rubia se cubría la parte afectada.

-No cantes… victoria- le respondió, reincorporándose poco a poco dejando ver su nariz ensangrentada.

-Levántate Leonhardt que voy a tomar tu vida- ordenó fríamente la famosa asesina.

-Mikasa…- musitó Eren al verla actuar de esa forma.

-¡No le tengas compasión!- exclamó la azabache tomando al castaño por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir entre su sorpresa, notando como lo miraba.

-Ten por seguro que ellos no la tendrían con nosotros, no sientas remordimiento… después de todo, yo seré la que se ensucie las manos… yo soy la asesina, no tú- le decía, dedicándole una ligera pero triste sonrisa.

El silencio se apoderó una vez más del lugar, Eren podía ver la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de aquella mujer al grado de abrumarse, Armin sólo los observaba con seriedad y un ligero destello de preocupación en su mirada.

-¡Presta atención cuando pelees conmigo!- gritó Annie antes de darle varios golpes a Mikasa en el rostro, seguido de un puñetazo al estómago y una patada que la sacó volar, cayendo sobre un montón de escombros.

La azabache se levantó con dificultad, escupiendo algo de sangre después de recibir aquellos golpes, miró a la rubia la cual se veía furiosa por alguna razón, eso le causó gracia y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿De qué te estas riendo?- preguntó Annie furiosa.

-Me rio, porque pegas como nena- se burló Mikasa dejando escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué?... VOY A MATARTE- gritó, corriendo hacia ella sin precaución alguna.

-No… yo si voy a matarte- musitó la peli negra, sonriendo de manera macabra.

La rubia lanzó un puñetazo con toda su ira y Mikasa le respondió por igual, ambas se golpearon en la mejilla a la vez retrocediendo un par de pasos por el impacto, sin embargo, la peli negra le propinó una nueva ronda de golpes a su contrincante logrando partirle el labio, más Annie no se quedaba atrás y le respondía con la misma intensidad, la fuerza de ambas iba en decadencia a medida que la batalla parecía llegar a su fin, a pesar del cansancio, Mikasa tenía más energía que la rubia y eso comenzaba a inclinar la balanza a su favor, de un momento a otro la rubia volvió al suelo, víctima de los golpes de su rival.

- _Esto no va bien, de seguir así la que terminará muerta seré yo-_ pensó Annie al ver como Mikasa se acercaba lentamente a ella. – Maldición, tengo que hacer algo…- se dijo a sí misma, al observar sus alrededores logró ver que la catana de aquella mujer estaba a su alcance.

- _Oh, parece que el plan ha dado un giro inesperado…-_ pensó Armin con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya es hora de que mueras, pero antes, tendrás que responderme…- decía Mikasa parándose cerca Annie, la cual, se encontraba aún en el suelo.

-Je, aún no estoy agonizando…- se burló la rubia.

La peli negra la miró por unos instantes y después dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

-Entonces… ¡voy a cumplir tu deseo!- exclamó, antes de lanzar un puñetazo a uno de los puntos vitales.

-¡Espera!- gritó Eren, haciendo que Mikasa se detuviera al instante. – No es necesario que la mates… no tienes por qué seguir siendo una asesina, tan sólo déjala así y vámonos de este lugar, ahora tienes otras opciones no solo una… por favor- suplicó el castaño.

Ella lo observó de reojo sin decir una palabra, lo meditó por unos instantes y cuando parecía que todo se había terminado, Annie tomó la catana del suelo y le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna a la peli negra, cayendo al instante debido al dolor.

-¡Te dije que no te distraigas!- rió la rubia, golpeando el área herida manchándose de la sangre que brotaba.

-¡Mikasa!- gritó Eren horrorizado al ver el trato tan brutal que recibía la susodicha, intentó ir a brindarle ayuda pero Armin apareció frente a él y lo dejó en el suelo con tan solo un golpe.

-Será mejor que no interfieras a menos que desees terminar muerto, no me importa que a ella la maten, a final de cuentas a ti es a quien necesitamos con vida, ella sólo es una asesina, ¿entiendes?- dijo el rubio con total frialdad.

-¡Te equivocas!... ella sólo es alguien que ha tenido una vida de mierda, no es del todo justo culparla por el camino que ella haya tomado después de vivir tales atrocidades… ella sigue siendo una persona que siente, que a pesar de todo vive, que ama…- dijo con frustración, levantándose nuevamente con la intención de volver a intentar pasar a su amigo.

- _Ya veo…-_ pensó Armin, antes de volver a derribarlo sin mucho problema.

-E…Eren, maldición…- decía Mikasa entre el charco de sangre que se había formado.

-Parece que te interesa mucho ese idiota…- decía la rubia sonriendo burlona mientras le clavaba la catana en el brazo lentamente, asegurándose de que sintiera el mayor dolor posible.

-Me pregunto si te dolería verlo muerto…- su sonrisa se tornó retorcida y los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron con sorpresa, no sería capaz de soportar una segunda vez viendo cómo matan frente a sus ojos a alguien amado para ella.

Annie pudo confirmar su sospecha y eso sólo le dio la pauta para querer asesinar a Eren, todo solo con la intención de ver sufrir a aquella mujer que la superó ampliamente, con paso tranquilo se dirigió al chico castaño ante la mirada de Mikasa que se arrastraba para detenerla.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Armin, parado a unos metros de Eren.

-Voy a tomar su vida y a dejarla viva a ella, quiero que sufra el resto de su miserable existencia- respondió Annie extendiendo su sonrisa a medida que se acerca al castaño.

-Ah, maldita mujer… el jefe viene en camino, espero que sepas eso- mencionó el rubio indiferente.

-No me importa, las órdenes son matarlos a final de cuentas- dijo, mientras Eren retrocedía a cada paso que ella daba.

-Las órdenes cambiaron, lo convencí de que nos sirve más vivo- insistió, más ella hizo caso omiso.

El castaño estaba acorralado sin ningún lugar al que pudiese correr, de pronto, pudo ver que a sus pies se encontraba la otra catana, rápidamente la tomó y apuntó con ella a la rubia que se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Oye niño, esos juguetes son para gente grande, te puedes lastimar- se burló Annie.

Repentinamente Armin se lanzó sobre la rubia, forcejeando por tomar la catana ante la incrédula mirada de Mikasa.

-Eren, ve en su ayuda, voy a tratar de detenerla- ordenaba el rubio, tratando de aplicar una llave sobre la chica.

El castaño no perdió el tiempo y fue por la peli negra, la cual seguía desangrándose, rápidamente rasgó su camiseta y le ató la pierna para detener la hemorragia prosiguiendo con el brazo.

-¿Eren, qué está pasando?- preguntó la chica con dificultad.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí y tratarte estas heridas, todo estará bien nos iremos los tres juntos…- decía, pero al mirar de nuevo a su amigo pudo ver cómo Annie le atravesaba el abdomen casi en cámara lenta.

-Idiota…- musitó la rubia antes de sacar el sable del cuerpo de Armin, seguidamente se dirigió hacia el castaño con la punta de la catana apuntando a su pecho, él aún se encontraba en shock al ver a su amigo herido de muerte y no reaccionaba.

-E…Eren- dijo Armin, intentando levantarse. Mikasa, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se colocó frente al castaño y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte.

- _Gracias por existir Eren, adiós_ …


	7. Un Mejor Mañana - FINAL

-Qué lindo… ¡entonces váyanse los dos juntos al infierno!- gritó la rubia, lanzando la estocada mortal.

La sangre comenzó a brotar resbalando por parte de la hoja de la catana, sin embargo, la chica no sintió ningún dolor por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a ella se encontraba una persona vestida completamente de blanco dándole la espalda, notando que poco a poco sus ropas se teñían de rojo a la altura del pecho.

-¿Qué demon…-

-¿P…Padre...?- atinó a decir Eren, reconociéndolo de manera inmediata.

-Hum, maldito viejo, escapaste de la muerte cuando fui a cazarte en aquella ocasión y vienes a morir aquí sin motivo alguno, qué imbécil- se rió la rubia como si fuera el mejor chiste de su vida.

El cuerpo de Grisha cayó inerte pues le habían atravesado el corazón, el castaño lo colocó en su regazo viendo como su padre moría sin poder hacer nada, Mikasa sintió compasión por él al verlo llorar mientras su padre agonizaba.

-No llores… a…al fin, podré estar… c…con tu madre…- dijo Grisha como últimas palabras antes de morir con una sonrisa. El castaño lloró amargamente cerrando los ojos de su padre y abrazando su cuerpo ensangrentado ya sin vida.

-No llores, ¡ahora mismo irás a reunirte con él!- exclamó Annie levantando la catana para asesinarlo. – ¡MUERE!- gritó, pero Armin apareció tras de ella aplicándole una llave para desarmarla e inmovilizarla.

-¡Rápido mátala!- le gritó a Mikasa mientras usaba lo que le quedaba de fuerza para retenerla.

La peli negra se quedó asombrada durante unos instantes pues tantas cosas habían sucedido en tan solo unos instantes.

-¡No desperdicies mi vida, atraviésanos con tu catana y termina con esto, no voy a sobrevivir a esta herida mortal!… Hazlo y por favor, cuida de Eren…- dijo Armin sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas le traicionaban.

-No digas estupideces, no pienso morir aquí contigo- decía Annie intentando liberarse por todos los medios.

-Ambos moriremos aquí, nos veremos en el infierno que es a donde pertenecemos- le respondió Armin.

-¡No…NO!- gritaba desesperada y aterrorizada.

-¡Hazlo, Mikasa!- gritó Armin cerrando los ojos esperando el ataque que representaría su muerte.

La azabache logró ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, tomó la catana de su hermano y se disponía a dar el golpe mortal más la vista se le nubló provocando que casi cayera, sin embargo, Eren la sostuvo en sus brazos y la ayudó a mantenerse.

-Nunca más estarás sola…- dijo tomando su mano donde sostenía el sable, ella pudo notar el cambio en su mirada, de reflejar un inmenso miedo pasó a tener un brillo de valor.

-¡Vamos!- animó Armin una vez más.

-¡ALEJATE, NO!- gritó Annie.

Eren y Mikasa tomaron la catana y la enterraron en el pecho de la rubia traspasando incluso a su amigo, el silencio se hizo presente durante unos instantes hasta que sacaron el arma rápidamente y los cuerpos de aquellos que recibieron el mortal ataque cayeron enseguida. Eren se acercó a su amigo y se agachó para acompañarlo en lo que serían tal vez sus últimos momentos.

-Por fin se acabó…- dijo el rubio, sacando un poco de sangre por la boca.

-Lo hiciste… cumpliste tu promesa de protegerme hasta el final- le dijo el castaño, tomando su mano.

-Deben salir de aquí… hay un helicóptero…en el hangar bajo tierra, váyanse de aquí y sigan con sus vidas…- decía Armin con dificultad, Eren simplemente asintió.

Mikasa por su parte estaba con Annie esperando la ansiada respuesta sobre cómo tenía conocimiento de la muerte de su hermano.

-Habla…- ordenó la azabache.

-La persona… que mando asesinar a tu hermano… es mi padre, al parecer se había entrometido… en sus asuntos, así que… se encargó de él… ahora mismo, mi padre viene hacia acá… si no quieres terminar cómo tu hermano, deberías huir…- respondió perdiendo el aire poco a poco con la sangre envolviendo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es?, lo mataré en cuanto me recupere…- preguntó la azabache llena de odio.

-No podrás… su nombre es… Erwin Smith, jefe de las fuerzas armadas…- dijo Annie.

-Así que él… ¿cómo no me lo imaginé antes?, sólo a esos idiotas se les ocurre asesinar para obtener un nuevo juguete mortal- comentó visiblemente molesta.

Eren recargó a su amigo en una de las paredes que quedaban de pie, hacía mucho que no sentía tanta tristeza e impotencia, justo como el día en que vio morir a su madre. Mikasa se paró junto al castaño con dificultad, observando a Armin morir lentamente y mientras lo hacía un recuerdo se le venía a la mente…

FLASHBACK

-Voy a pedirte que no le digas nada a Eren sobre esto, eso sólo lograría alarmarlo de manera innecesaria- decía el rubia, Mikasa asintió indicándole que prosiguiera.

-Nos han informado que las condiciones en las que fueron hallados los miembros de seguridad en el refugio del señor Grisha Jaeger indican que no se defendieron, o no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo, cualquiera pensaría que fueron aniquilados uno por uno después de haber exterminado a todos por fuera, sin embargo, un ataque exterior los habría alertado por lo que estoy seguro que el ataque comenzó de manera interna- decía, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de la peli negra.

-¿Y…?-

-Al poco tiempo del ataque dos personas han entrado a esta mansión como nuevos guardias de seguridad, muy sospechoso…¿no te parece?- peguntó Armin.

-Entonces, piensa que una de esas dos personas es el asesino- respondió Mikasa.

-En realidad, de esas dos personas una destaco sobre la otra, por lo que creo que la muerte blanca es una asesina y no asesino como pensaba…- comentó con total calma, la mirada de la peli negra cambió al darse cuenta de a dónde quería llegar.

-Está diciendo… que la asesina es…-

-Annie Leonhardt- finalizó Armin.

-¿Y por qué demonios le ha dicho que ya sabe acerca de su infiltración?- preguntó la chica, visiblemente alterada al recordar que ella estaba con Eren en ese mismo instante.

-Estrategia… al sentirse presionada atacará rápido antes de que la "descubramos", para eso ya estaremos preparados, además, por la prisa que tendrá, estoy seguro que habrá un fallo en su plan- respondió el jefe muy confiado de sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?...- preguntó nuevamente.

-Vigílala y mantente preparada, pero sobre todo debes fingir no saber nada-

-Entendido…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tú eras… el supuesto infiltrado de ellos, ¿no es así?- preguntó Mikasa esperando confirmar esa idea que tenía.

Armin sonrió y recostó su cabeza contra la fría y dura pared. –Así es, siempre supe quién eras en realidad… más bien… siempre lo supimos- dijo, riendo ligeramente.

Mikasa miró con sorpresa al castaño, durante todo el tiempo ella había sido la única que fue engañada.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó la chica casi al borde del colapso.

-Sí…- respondió Eren sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Aquel día, antes de que tú llegaras… habíamos ideado un plan, la mejor manera de vigilar a un enemigo es tenerlo cerca, ¿sabes?- agregó el rubio suspirando.

-Pero este idiota…- dijo, mirando al castaño. – Se terminó enamorando de ti, y al parecer… tú también…- la chica se sonrojó ante el comentario y desvió la mirada. – Cuando supe que Annie vendría para hacer el trabajo que tú no pudiste, idee un escenario en el que ambas se mataran una a otra y cómo extra, atraer al jefe hasta aquí para matarlo igualmente y poner fin a todo esto… pero ahora vez, mi plan sufrió muchos cambios empezando por el amor que nació entre ustedes… y finalizando con mi muerte- continuó, riendo en la última frase.

-Siempre creí que eras tú quien estaba en una danza con el diablo.- le dijo a Eren aún con sorpresa. –Pero al final resultó que era yo quien lo estaba- finalizó incrédula.

-Mikasa yo…-

-Váyanse de aquí... disfruten su vida, yo me encargaré del resto…- dijo Armin escupiendo más sangre, después le entregó a Eren el control de la puerta de hangar bajo tierra.

Ambos lo miraron una última vez y después salieron al patio en busca del helicóptero, al salir, solo pudo ver cuerpos por todos lados además de vehículos en llamas, enormes huecos de explosiones y su casa en llamas. Eren activó el control del hangar y la tierra comenzó a abrirse, emergiendo el helicóptero poco a poco del subsuelo.

-Vamos, ya casi – animó el castaño, ayudando a Mikasa a caminar hacia la aeronave.

Ambos subieron al helicóptero y se prepararon para partir del lugar, Eren tomó el mando de la nave e inmediatamente comenzó el proceso de despegue, las hélices comenzaron a moverse hasta que por fin comenzaban a elevarse, mientras ganaban altura ambos dieron una última mirada a la mansión, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella siendo un digno escenario de un pedacito de infierno.

- _Gracias, Armin… algún día volveremos a vernos…-_ y con ese último pensamiento se alejó del lugar volando sin rumbo fijo.

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando un nuevo convoy ingresó en los restos de la mansión, cientos de soldados custodiaban el vehículo del cual descendió su jefe, el General Erwin Smith vestido como todo un militar de alto rango. Con paso lento y elegante se dirigió al interior de la casa siendo custodiado, al entrar puedo ver el cuerpo de su hija sin vida pero no le dio ninguna importancia, echó un vistazo a los alrededores y se acercó a la única persona que se encontraba ahí aún con vida.

-Parece que la has pasado mal, Arlert- rió el general al verlo en el estado que se encontraba.

-No tienes ni idea…- le respondió sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento- dijo Erwin, sacando su arma tipo Magnum 44 para apuntarle a la cabeza. – Pero antes, ¿dónde está mi nuevo juguete?- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfadora el general.

Armin se rió con dificultad antes de responder. –Aquí lo guardo para ti…- dijo, sacando un pequeño control con un interruptor rojo. – Perra…- finalizó, oprimiendo aquel pequeño botón e instantáneamente el lugar se vio envuelto en una gran explosión que arrasó con todos y con todo quedando reducido a cenizas, aquel preciado invento desapareció junto con todo lo que se había vivido en esa mansión pasando a ser sólo un amargo recuerdo para los únicos sobrevivientes.

5 años más tarde…

El sol se iba apagando en aquel lugar dónde el mar parecía ser infinito, las olas de la playa se desvanecían al llegar sus pies dejando la arena mojada, Eren se encontraba admirando el atardecer vestido con una camisa blanca sin abrochar y pantalones del mismo color, el viento jugaba con su cabellera castaña mientras el sol acaparaba su mirada esmeralda.

-¡Papi!- gritó una pequeña niña de 3 años con una larga cabellera castaña y ojos grises corriendo hacia él.

-Erika- dijo Eren al verla, agachándose para tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla.

-No ha querido esperarme- dijo la peli negra acercándose lentamente con un vestido de playa transparente color blanco.

-¿Y eso por qué, princesa?- preguntó el castaño a la niña con sorpresa.

-Quería estar con papi- respondió Erika haciendo un tierno puchero que hizo sonreír a sus padres.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el castaño a su mujer, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Bien, es algo estresante tener que tratar con los problemas en la oficina pero estos momentos contigo lo compensan- respondió abrazándose a él.

-Y aguarda el que nos espera en la noche- dijo Eren seductoramente.

-Que mal padre eres, no deberías decir esas cosas delante de tu hija- sonrió Mikasa al ver la curiosa mirada de Erika.

-¿De qué hablas papi?- preguntó la niña, provocando las risas de su madre.

-Ah, bueno del… del... ¡rico postre que tendremos esta noche!- dijo fingiendo emoción.

-¿Así que rico postre, eh?- Bromeó Mikasa con picardía.

-Ahora eres tú la que no te comportas- reprochó Eren haciendo puchero.

-De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te fue a ti?- preguntó siendo algo juguetona.

-Al parecer tenemos grandes avances en la cura de las enfermedades mortales de hoy en día, las investigaciones que he realizado están rindiendo sus frutos y mis inventos han sido de gran utilidad para estos avances- comentó emocionado el castaño.

-Me alegro mucho por eso cariño, eres una gran persona… siempre lo supe- comentó nostálgica.

-Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ellos- sonrió Eren de la misma forma que su ahora esposa.

-¿Crees que nos estén observando en este momento?- preguntó de manera inocente Mikasa.

-Sí…

 _Hace 5 años escapamos de la muerte en aquella mansión, nunca pensé el giro que daría mi vida al aceptar aquella misión, después de huir, Eren cuidó de mi hasta que me recuperé por completo, las circunstancias nos obligaron a salir del país y hacer nuestras vidas en otro lugar teniendo un nuevo comienzo. Al poco tiempo de partir nos enteramos que se habían descubierto los planes del desaparecido general Erwin Smith, por lo que las fuerzas armadas tomaron medidas más rígidas respecto a sus miembros para impedir otro suceso como ese. Yo, decidí dejar mi pasado atrás y conseguí un trabajo en una reconocida empresa, ahora soy la directora ejecutiva y la esposa del científico e inventor Eren Jaeger, además, ahora tengo una pequeña y hermosa hija, creo que a final de cuentas la vida sí da segundas oportunidades, después de toda un trágico pasado lleno de dolor y odio puedo decir que hoy soy feliz con mi familia. Me alegra haber conocido a Eren, le estaré eternamente agradecida por salvarme de mi misma y hacerme ver que, la que siempre estuvo en una danza con el diablo era yo…_

* * *

Y eso fue todo!, los finales es algo que se me complica mucho pero estoy satisfecho por éste, gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic, los que le dieron fav/follow y quienes me dejaron sus reviews, de corazón espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia Eremika, espero leerlos nuevamente en algún otro fanfic, hasta la próxima


End file.
